<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clinomania by Davaji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511536">Clinomania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davaji/pseuds/Davaji'>Davaji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clinomania [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anime, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Homosexual, Humor, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manga, haikyuuxreader, malereader, reader - Freeform, readerXvarious - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, readerxcharacter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davaji/pseuds/Davaji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[various x lazy/male reader] You're a good person who doesn't like drama but it seems wherever you go, trouble always follows. All you want is a peaceful life... and a nap.<br/>-<br/>Fluffy and angsty scenes with your favourite haikyuu boys.<br/>Enjoy!!</p><p>Chapter 1-15 are written by starryseasalt on quotev ( dad_sneeze on ao3 )</p><p> </p><p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Fukurodani Volleyball Club/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clinomania [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, wake up!"</p>
<p>A shoe kicked your side, disturbing you from your peaceful nap. You slowly opened your eyes and looked up to see a boy about 5'9 towering over you. </p>
<p>Jesus christ son, shrink. </p>
<p>Since your eyes were still blurry from your nap you couldn't quite see his face clearly.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of blinking your vision finally cleared up. The boy who had been towering over you was none other than Kageyama Tobio, your best friend, who had a milk carton in his hand. </p>
<p>"Tobio-chan I can see your boogers." Your blunt statement earned you another kick from the boy. "Here, have a tissue," you said, reaching into your back pocket and taking out a packet of tissues, offering Tobio one to which he snatched the packet from you, red covering his cheeks from embarrassment.</p>
<p>After a few seconds Kageyama turned back around to return your now empty pack of tissues but in return, he got tiny snores coming from you as you had fallen asleep in the time that he had taken to blow his nose which obviously made him mad to which he gave you another kick that sent you rolling down the slant of grass at an unimaginable speed which made him panic and run after you.</p>
<p>"[F/N]!" Tobio shouted as he ran after you as you continued tumbling down the hill still asleep with a snot bubble growing bigger and then smaller as you breathed. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>In the gym the Karasuno boys' volleyball team had already set up the net and were having a practise game. The door slid open, revealing a very sweaty Kageyama with a sleepy boy covered in grass on his back. </p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply. You let out a yawn and slowly slid off of Kageyama's back, landing on the wooden floor softly. After a light scolding from mama and papa crow, Tobio was now back on track.</p>
<p>While the team was playing you were sitting on the bench trying your best to keep track of what was going on. The sound of squeaking shoes against the floor and impact of the ball reached your ears. It was slightly comforting in a way. You really wanted to take a quick nap but you promised the salty king that you'd watch him play. </p>
<p>Yet there you were, underneath a shady and breezy tree, sleeping. </p>
<p>You tried your best to stay awake but naps were calling.</p>
<p>Desperately.</p>
<p>You couldn't resist.</p>
<p>You knew you'd get intro trouble from your actions and you were right. Napping earned you a good hit from Kageyama once he finished practise.</p>
<p>"I'll buy you pork buns on the way home," you said, looking up at Kageyama who was glaring down at you. Hinata, who stood next to him, jumped up and down with a giant grin on his face. </p>
<p>"WOO! [F/N] YOU'RE THE BEST!" he shouted, throwing his fists up into the air. Speaking of pork buns, once the two words left your mouth your body responded with your tummy rumbling. Luckily school ends in a few minutes but the store was so far away...</p>
<p>Oh well. Might as well take another nap while waiting for the bell to ring. Once you got into your napping position, all curled up like a kitten, you began to doze off which left Kagyama yelling at you once you woke up, and Hinata whining about how lazy you were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe this..." Kageyama grumbled as the two of you and Hinata arrived at Sakanoshita. You let out a sheepish chuckle before gently sliding down Tobio's back, safely landing on your feet. The giant looked down at you with a glare and quickly turned away from you with a huff. You smiled softly at him and entered Sakanoshita with Hinata and Kageyama. </p><p>"Keishin!" you called out once walking through the automatic doors. The blond looked up at you and grinned once he saw you. You approached the man at the counter and reached into your pocket, pulling out some money.</p><p>"10 pork buns, please," you said, slamming your money down onto the counter. Ukai shook his head and whacked you on the head with a magazine.</p><p>"A hello would do," he said. </p><p>"Hello, 10 pork buns, please." </p><p>No surprise, he hits you again. You've been getting hit a lot lately, mostly by Kageyama.</p><p>"So how's school? Have you two been behaving?" Ukai asked the duo as you walked around, scanning the variety of different drinks. Hinata nodded happily and jumped up and down, eagerly waiting for the steamed pork buns.</p><p>"What about that one? Has he been studying properly?" </p><p>Ukai handed Hinata the buns. Kageyama nodded. </p><p>"Surprisingly, since he usually skips class just to take naps and listen to music, but he's somehow managed to get straight A's through every subject," he replied. Ukai raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"I see... Well, make sure you look after him. Who knows what will happen with that one."</p><p>You walked up to the counter and placed down a large glass bottle of strawberry flavoured ramune. </p><p>"Here you go, boys. Have a good day and study properly, alright?" </p><p>Ukai ruffled your hair, messing it up as if it wasn't messy already. "And be sure to keep an eye on [F/N]," Ukai added, waving a goodbye to the three of you as you walked out of Sakanoshita. </p><p>"Here you go, [F/N]!" Hinata exclaimed, handing you a hot steamed pork bun. You outstretched your arms and using grabby hands, took the hot pork bun before taking a giant bite. </p><p>"Aah~"</p><p>You happily munched on your pork bun while walking home with Kageyama and Hinata who were also eating their buns.</p><p>You had quite an appetite so when the duo finished their pork buns and were satisfied, you had the remaining 7 which had Kageyama and Hinata watch you in amazement as you were practically inhaling the food since you were so hungry. </p><p>"[F/N], I-I think you should relax with the pork buns..." Hinata said out of concern. Kageyama rolled his eyes and snatched the bag from you, causing you to whine. </p><p>"Tobio-chan...  I'm hungry..." </p><p>The older teen growled at you.</p><p>"You'll get sick if you eat too much, idiot."</p><p>You lazily lifted up your arm to try and retrieve the bag, and since Kageyama was a fucking giant, you had trouble, but managed to get it back since you weren't much shorter.</p><p>Since the gap between your bodies was thin, you could pick up a foul aroma that came from Tobio. You immediately backed away and held your nose. </p><p>"You smell gross..." you said bluntly, causing Hinata to cover his mouth in an attempt to suppress his laughter.</p><p>"[F/N] YOU DUMBASS!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your elbow met the desk with a bang and your hand was held in Nishinoya's. Your eyes were narrowed at the shorter boy as your hands pushed against each other with the force of your arms. </p><p>For being such a lazy and inactive person, you had quite a lot of strength which allowed you to dominate Nishinoya, pushing his arm down to the desk. He sat on his knees and threw his arms up, holding his head. </p><p>'"Dammit! I can't believe I lost!" he shouted loudly, his eyes closed in frustration.</p><p>Next up was Hinata. He positioned himself opposite of you and held up his arm, his elbow on the table.</p><p>"Bring it on, [F/N]!" he exclaimed. In a matter of seconds, his arm was flat on the table. "AAAH! [F/N]! AT LEAST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" he cried out, holding his arm with his bottom lip quivering. You rolled your eyes and let out a light-hearted chuckle.</p><p>Tanaka slammed his elbow against the table and narrowed his eyes at you, looking determined to beat you in arm wrestling. No one has ever beaten you before, and you doubted that Tanaka would since you've faced stronger guys before.</p><p>"You may have defeated those two, BUT YOU WON'T LAST A MINUTE WITH MY STRENGTH!" Tanaka shouted. </p><p>"Please shut up, Tanaka. You're spitting all over me," you said, wiping the tiny drops of spit from your face. Tanaka's face went red with embarrassment and he immediately used his free hand to cover his mouth. </p><p>"Oh, s-sorry [F/N]..." he muttered, lowering the volume of his voice.</p><p>"It's fine. Now, let's hurry up and get this over with. I'm tired," you replied while shaking your head. Tanaka grabbed your soft, warm hand and blushed slightly. While he was distracted, you pushed against his arm, but before you could win, he pushed against you as well. You had to admit, you had a bit of a struggle while versing Tanaka, but you managed to beat him.</p><p>"Whoa! You're so strong, [F/N]!" Hinata and Nishinoya exclaimed, looking up at you in awe as they sat on their knees, intensely watching the battle between you and Tanaka. You let out a yawn and rested your head against your other arm, falling asleep before you got to challenge Kageyama. </p><p>"Oi! Aren't you forgetting about me?!" Kageyama growled, glaring down at you as he smacked you on the head. You lazily held up your free arm with your eyes still closed. You could feel sleep overtake you.</p><p>"No way... Is he planning to beat Kageyama in his sleep?!" Tanaka muttered in disbelief as he gawked.</p><p>Kageyama's narrowed eyes narrowed even more. With sudden force, he pushed against your arm. If he even had a thought of winning, boy was he wrong. His face went red, using all the strength in his arm to try and beat you, but ultimately failed. You were a monster, you were the champion at arm wrestling but no one could beat Iwaizumi.</p><p>"THAT'S BULLSHIT! HOW CAN SOMEONE POSSIBLY WIN AT ARM WRESTLING IN THEIR SLEEP?!" Kageyama screamed loudly. You quickly covered your ears with your headphones to drown out the noise while Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly left to go find Daichi or Sugawara before Kageyama could destroy the entire room. You, on the other hand, were peacefully having a nap in the midst of a crisis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today Daichi decided to gather up the team and make plans for the weekend. It was nice to spend some time away from school and just have a fun day at the pools.</p><p>You crawled out of the pool and stood up, grabbing your towel and placing it over your head, drying yourself.</p><p>"Don't run! You'll fall and end up hurting yourself or others!" Daichi shouted, looking at the two short boys. Hinata and Nishinoya immediately stopped when they heard the sound of Daichi's voice. It gave them all a shiver up the spine so they began creeping to the changing rooms, trying their best to not cause any harm to anyone.</p><p>You, seeing Asahi standing by himself, walked up to him with the towel around your neck with a drink in your hand.</p><p>"Here," you said, holding up a can of soda. Asahi smiled and gently grabbed the open can, but ended up fumbling it and dropping it, watching as the fizzing liquid spilled everywhere.</p><p>"Aw, what a waste. Shall I buy you a new one?" you asked, looking up at the boy who looked like he was about to dissolve. A giant frown formed on his face and the boy looked like he was about to cry. You immediately got a shock of panic attack you for a brief moment.</p><p>"A-Asahi-san, it's okay! I-I can buy you a new one!" you exclaimed softly, trying your best to keep your voice down. You picked up the can and tossed it into the trash before running off to quickly go and buy another drink for the teen. Boy, Asahi really did have a heart made out of glass.</p><p>You walked over to him with a new can of soda and sat next to him. "Here you go Asahi-san," you said, handing him the new can.</p><p>"Thanks, [F/N]. Sorry about before. You had to waste your money and buy me another one all because of me..." Asahi muttered softly, looking at you with apologetic eyes. You shook your head and smiled back.</p><p>"It's okay. It happens," you replied before shaking your head left and right to get rid of the drops of water. Asahi stared at your hair, his eyes wide. You looked amazing. You reminded Asahi of Haruka Nanase from Free. You placed the towel over your head and dried your hair.</p><p>"[F/N], Daichi is calling us. We should go and get changed," Asahi said, smiling at you. You nodded and gingerly followed him into the shower room to get fully clean and dressed. Today was a great day, spending time with the team and for once not falling asleep. Well, kinda. On the bus here and back, you were peacefully napping against the giant teddy who had no problem with you leaning against his shoulder. Yeah, you were just that irresistible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Muuuh, Tobio-chan~" you moaned, hugging the blankets and pulling them over your head, your voice muffled by the covers. </p><p>"Shut up, [F/N]. Hurry up and go to sleep," Kageyama said, throwing a pillow at you. </p><p>"But it's cold..." you whined, your legs poking out from underneath the covers. Kageyama looked down at your . His face had a look of utter surprise and shock.</p><p>"Why are you wearing those socks? Aren't they for girls?" Kageyama asked. You threw off the covers and sat on the bed. His eyes widened even more once he saw what you were wearing. A pair of white socks with little heart patterns on them and a giant sleeping shirt with shorts that barely covered your legs.</p><p>You looked adorable, especially with your default carefree expression. </p><p>"Oh, these? They're my sister's. She's got a bunch of them. Do you want a pair, Tobio-chan?" you offered. "She's got one with crow patterns on them," you added sleepily. Your eyes could barely be kept open and your smaller figure in that shirt made the boy feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"J-Just shut up and go to sleep. I'll turn on the heater if it's cold," Kageyama said, about to stand up and turn on the heater when you stopped him by clinging onto his waist. </p><p>"No, that'll waste electricity... I'll just sleep next to you... You're always nice and warm!" you exclaimed cheerily. Kageyama tried shoving you off, but you had a grip on him like vice.</p><p>He sighed and settled into bed, getting himself into a comfortable position were he had a perfect view of your sleeping form. Your smaller body and almost fully exposed legs that felt like silk had Kageyama screaming internally. </p><p>Holy shit, you were adorable.</p><p>He continued lying in bed for another hour, unable to sleep because of how tight and uncomfortable you made him felt even though he knew you for practically his whole life. He smiled softly at the thought of you and closed his eyes. You were trouble from the moment he met you. He knew that better than anyone and yet he still became friends with you. </p><p>"Tobio-chan is so nice and warm~" you muttered silently, smiling and hugging him more firmly. He certainly wasn't gay, but was afraid that people would make fun of him for you being so girly around him. "I love him and wanna see him grow up nice and healthy~" you whispered.</p><p>You and Kageyama have slept over each other's house often, but never has he heard you sleep talk. It was only a bonus added to your everyday cuteness and trouble. "Shut up already, dumbass," Kageyama muttered grumpily, wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>Kageyama hugged you firmly and shyly kissed the top of your head before falling asleep. The tight feeling he had melted away and was now replaced with a warm, tickling feeling, and he knew exactly what is was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go!" Daichi exclaimed. At the sound of his voice, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi immediately began running up the hill. </p><p>"Do I have to run too?" you asked, leaning against Sugawara who held you up by holding your shoulders. </p><p>"Well, you don't have to since you're not on the team... But just wait here until we get back, okay?" Daichi smiled at you and ruffled your hair. </p><p>"Mhm," you replied, nodding your head slowly. </p><p>"Don't wander off!" Sugawara exclaimed.</p><p>You once again nodded even though you weren't really paying attention. </p><p>"Ok, it's our turn now. Just stay right here, [F/N]!" Daichi exclaimed. He and Suga began running up the hill, leaving you by yourself. You managed to stay put for about 3 minutes before you began to walk off, your attention caught by a cat walking away from you. </p><p>"Kitty~" you cooed, beginning to chase after it.</p><p>A few minutes later, you were in a completely different area. Even though you were too into chasing the kitty, you were still cautious of crossing the road and stranger danger. "I found you~" you cooed, crouching and holding out your hand to try and lure the cat out from underneath the car. "Come on out, kitty kat~" After many attempts, all your cat callings had failed. The cat stayed under the car, not willing to come out. </p><p>"You're not doing it right," a voice said.</p><p>You turned your head to see a boy with blond hair with black at his roots. "If you're too close to the cat, it'll feel scared. You need to back away a bit," he said. You stood up and backed away, allowing the boy to help get the cat out from hiding. You watched in amazement as he gently cooed for the cat, the small feline slowly coming out from underneath the car. </p><p>"Woah, how did you do that?" you asked as he began playing with the small cat.</p><p>He shrugged and looked at your face. Your hair was messy from Daichi's hand and you had your bottom lip stuck out slightly, making you look adorable. His heart began beating faster when he saw how cute you were. </p><p>"You can play with him as well. He's comfortable now," the boy said. You walked towards him and sat down, reaching a hand out to pet the small cat. </p><p>"He's so soft..." you said, smiling. </p><p>"You're not from here, are you? Your uniform is different," he noted. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm from Karasuno. I wanted to play with the cat and ended up following it here," you replied.</p><p>"I'm Kenma. I go to Nekoma High." You smiled at the pudding head. </p><p>"It's nice meeting you, Kenma. I'm [F/N]," you introduced softly. </p><p>"Oi, Kenma. Don't wander off like that," a deeper voice scolded. You both turned around to see a taller boy with black bedhead looking down at you. </p><p>"Oh. Hey, Kuroo," Kenma greeted casually. </p><p>"Who's this~? He's quite small. He's almost smaller than you, Kenma," Kuroo teased. You weren't even that small... You were obviously taller than Kenma. </p><p>"This is [F/N]. He's lost," Kenma said, standing up.</p><p>"[F/N]?" Kenma called when you weren't replying. He looked over to see you leaning against the car, sleeping with the cat in your lap. </p><p>"We gotta go, Kenma," Kuroo reminded, picking you up and carrying you like a baby. Your legs were wrapped around Kuroo's waist and your arms were around his neck, your head resting on his shoulder. Kuroo crossed his arms, your butt resting on his strong arms. </p><p>"We should take him back to... wherever he came from..." Kenma trailed off as he and Kuroo began walking back.</p><p>Meanwhile, Daichi and the rest of the volleyball team were going crazy looking for you. Daichi especially because he knew you'd get into trouble with no one watching you but still left you alone. While walking, Kuroo heard your name being called in the distance. </p><p>"I guess he's not alone," he said, walking closer to the voice. Once Daichi saw you being held by a stranger, his dad instincts kicked in. He immediately removed you from the boy and hugged you warmly.</p><p>Once Kuroo and Kenma explained the situation, Daichi was finally able to calm down. </p><p>"I guess I should thank you for finding him. He gets into trouble a lot," Daichi said, handing you over to Kageyama. Kuroo gave off one of his stunning smirks and nodded. </p><p>"No problem," he replied. "C'mon, Kenma." He turned around to leave. Kenma smiled at Hinata and waved goodbye to him before running to catch up with Kuroo.</p><p>Once everyone arrived back at school, you were finally awake and received a beating from Kageyama and lectures from Daichi and Suga and a tight hug from Hinata and Yamaguchi while Tsukishima stood there, wondering why the fuck he signed up for volleyball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a/n: fighting and other bad stuff in this chapter :0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were known as the boy with 'narcolepsy' which definitely wasn't true. Your family had no history of disorders and they sure as hell wouldn't start having any now. You were completely healthy, your mother was healthy, your father, siblings, everyone was healthy. It was such a simple insult that could have been brushed off if you weren't so on edge already.</p><p>Your parents have been having issues these passed few weeks. You thought it was nothing to be worried about. Every couple has fights now and then, but when your father lashed out at your mother, giving her a slap that sent her to the floor, that was when you had it. You wanted to step in but you knew better. Interfering would just cause you harm since your father was quite powerful and strong and ran a trading business that made deals with other countries.</p><p>When this boy walked up to you and called you out for having narcolepsy and your father for being an abuser and a sellout, he had immediately crossed the line. He even had the nerve to do it in front of other people!</p><p>When you punched him, he retaliated by kicking you in the stomach, making you fall to the ground. He then continued kicking you until you grabbed his foot, twisting it and sending him falling. You sat on him and began throwing multiple punches to the face, breaking his nose. Before you could land another strike, the boy pushed you off with surprisingly strong force.</p><p>The fight kept up for about 2 more minutes before Sugawara and Daichi pulled you away with a bit of a struggle. Adrenaline ran through your veins. Suga and Daichi managed to stop you from struggling but it didn't matter. You were suspended. You didn't know what happened to the other boy, nor did you care. The asshole got what he deserved.</p><p>Soon enough, the whole volleyball team surrounded you. Daichi bombed you with questions while Sugawara tended to your cuts and minor injuries. </p><p>"You can't just go around starting fights, [F/N]! You could've gotten seriously hurt!" Daichi exclaimed. </p><p>"Yeah, but it wasn't me who started it!" you shouted back, glaring at the captain. "He got what he deserved," you muttered, avoiding his gaze. Daichi was about to shout again but stopped himself.</p><p>He let out a sigh. "You're not [F/N]. See you in a few days," Daichi said calmly before turning around and walking away.</p><p>—</p><p>The principal walked out with the boy beside him, his nose bent and broken. You glared daggers at him and flipped him off, not caring if the principal was there or not. </p><p>"[F/N], your parents have been called about your suspension. I'm sure they'll know what to do with you. Perhaps you should get that narcolepsy treated," he said. You stood up and began shouting. </p><p>"I don't have narcolepsy!"</p><p>"Don't use that tone of voice with me! Your mother will be here to pick you up. Stay here and wait while I take Ren to the nurse's office." The principal soon left with Ren walking beside him. You sighed and ignored everything the principal said. You grabbed your bag and began walking home.</p><p>Right as you left the gate, you heard someone calling you. You turned around to see Kageyama. </p><p>"Oh, hey Tobio," you greeted blandly, your voice strong and low. </p><p>"No 'chan' at the end? Wow, you really are pissed off..." Kageyama said. </p><p>"Piss off, Tobio. I'm not in the mood," you fumed, turning around to walk away. Kageyama just walked beside you.</p><p>"You know you don't have to take out our anger on others who haven't done anything wrong. We just wanna help."</p><p>You clenched your fist and grabbed Kageyama by the collar. </p><p>"How can you help? My family is none of your concern!" you roared.</p><p>"This is what I mean, there's no one to blame but yourself! You don't have to keep everything in and become a jerk! You can always talk to someone about it! I mean, I'm here, aren't I?" Kageyama bellowed, grabbing you back. You started at him for a few seconds, silence filled the gap between you and Kageyama.</p><p>You released him and sighed. After a few more seconds of silence, you spoke up.</p><p>"...Mind if I stay at yours?" you asked softly, looking away from him. Kageyama smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Of course. I'd rather have you stay at my place anyway. You might do something stupid and get yourself in trouble with the cops or even killed," he replied.</p><p>You chuckled and gently pushed him away. </p><p>"Whatever, dork. I'm gonna go and eat. I'll see you later," you said, smirking at him before walking away. </p><p>"Yeah, later..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a/n: woo back to fluffy stuff no more sadness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, you spent with Kageyama at his house, not bothered to go home and grab your stuff since you would just be in the way of everything. You and Kageyama were... roughly the same size. If his clothes were too big, you could just sleep in your underwear. No shame in being naked in front of another dude. You both have dicks, it's fine.</p><p>"You wanna take the bed? Or we could share like last time..." Kageyama said, looking up at you. He let out a sound of pain when he saw the light purple marks that were littered all over your torso. Seeing his best friend go through this kind of pain hurt him.</p><p>You threw on a singlet and some short and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, we can share," you replied carelessly.</p><p>You fell backwards onto the bed, too tired to say anything else. Today's been real harsh. Usually when you slept, you would be lying face down on the bed, a pillow in your arms, but since it would put pressure against your bruises, that comfortable sleeping position would be postponed.</p><p>"You feelin' okay? I know you didn't anything other than pork buns so I thought maybe we could order some food?" Kageyama suggested, sitting on the bed next to you. </p><p>"Yeah, sure... Just order whatever you want. I don't mind," you replied, gently rubbing your stomach.</p><p>Your short and strong replies worried Kageyama even more. You weren't that soft, sleepy boy anymore. In fact, you were someone much more dangerous. You hated being like this in front of other people. It wasn't you. You wanted to be that listless teenage boy who got in trouble for sleeping, not for fighting.</p><p>"Food's gonna be here in 20 minutes. You wanna watch a movie? Video games? I want you to stop thinking about things and just... live the moment." This Kageyama was a whole new person and you didn't want that. You wanted the original, salty 15-year-old. Sitting up with a struggle, you smiled at him.</p><p>"Bring it on, dork."</p><p>What better game to start a war play than Mario Kart 8? You picked the DLC Link while Kageyama picked Yoshi. A few laps in, you and Kageyama began to lose your shit, screaming and shouting at each other.</p><p>"That's bullshit!"</p><p>"Don't you use that red shell!"</p><p>"Gimme a bullet!"</p><p>"No, a blue shell!"</p><p>The game was interrupted by a buzz at the door. You paused the game and stood up.</p><p>"I'll get it."</p><p>Before Kageyama could intervene, you were already gone. You didn't know what Kageyama had ordered, but you didn't care. Food was food.</p><p>You took out your wallet and payed for the food without Kageyama's knowledge since he'd want to try and pay you back which was just a hustle. You walked back into the room with a two boxes of food. </p><p>"Eat up, Tobio-chan. You can't focus and win the game properly if you don't have food in your stomach," you teased, sitting down and beginning to eat. </p><p>"Yeah, right. I can win anytime, dumbass," the boy argued.</p><p>You chuckled and continued eating with the company of Kageyama. Sooner or later, you began to feel like your old self again, as if the incident didn't even happen. Though you were suspended, you didn't care as long as you could continue being friends with the volleyball team. They were a second family to you.</p><p>"Hey, uh..." you began, putting down your food. You stared at the ground, thinking of what to say. You wanted to say thanks for all that he and the team have done, making sure you were okay, taking care of you and being the best damn thing that has ever happened to you. </p><p>"What is it?" Kageyama questioned. You sighed. </p><p>"Nothing..." What a coward. You didn't have the courage to say something so...mushy.</p><p>"C'mon, you can tell me..." Kageyama urged. </p><p>"I just wanna say that..." you inhaled deeply. "You and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team really mean the world to me and that you guys are the best thing in my life you're like my second family and I just wanna say thanks for everything that you guys have done," you babbled quickly before inhaling once again.</p><p>"[F/N]..." Kageyama was speechless. In all the years that he's known you, you've never said anything like this. You sighed. </p><p>"I'm getting tired. Let's finish off our food and go to sleep?" You asked, rubbing your eyes. Getting the hint, Kageyama nodded and switched off the game and finished his food in silence.</p><p>Meanwhile, you were getting ready for bed, even though it wasn't good to sleep right after eating, you didn't care. You lied in bed with a thick blanket over you and felt yourself being enveloped in sleep, your eyes slowly closing.</p><p>Once Kageyama returned from cleaning up, he saw you lying there, fast asleep with tiny snores emitting from you. He smiled and packed up his room, neatly folding your clothes and putting away your bag with his and making sure the area was nice and clean. What a responsible boy.</p><p>While you were sleeping, he noticed your dominant hand covered with a band-aid which was already soaked with blood. </p><p>"Tch, you dumbass..." Kageyama muttered, the feeling of trouble never leaving him.</p><p>During the night, Kageyama was unable to shake the feeling that something was missing. He rolled over, expecting to bump into you, but there was no body. He sat up and looked around, seeing that you were gone. </p><p>"Dammit, [F/N]..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama waited until morning, expecting you to be back soon, but he was wrong. He tried calling you, but it always went straight to voicemail. He got anxious. Where had you gone to? Why weren't you answering your phone? It frustrated him. The moment his alarm went off, he bolted to school as fast as he could, not bothered to change into his uniform. This was an emergency and you needed to be found ASAP.</p><p>Kageyama barged into the gym, practically screaming at Daichi that you had left during the night and still hadn't returned. Daichi immediately went Dad Mode[™] and immediately stopped everyone by shouting. </p><p>"EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!" </p><p>Everyone knew that Daichi was scary when he got mad, but this expression, this tone of voice, it really takes the cake. "[F/N]-san's gone missing. I want everyone to split up into groups of two and search for him. Now," he ordered sternly.</p><p>Everyone was questioned if they've seen you. They all say no. Daichi was worried, so, very worried. If you left during the night and no one's seen you since, then that definitely meant trouble, especially if it's you. They went extreme lengths, even going to other schools in the prefecture.</p><p>—</p><p>The first school was Aoba Johsai High. Even though Oikawa was Kageyama's nemesis, he still went to ask for the sake of finding you. Kageyama approached the boy and held up a photo of you. </p><p>"Have you...seen him by any chance?" he grumbled. Oikawa smirked.</p><p>"Oh? So you've returned to me for some help, Tobio-chan~?"</p><p>"Just answer the question, okay? Have you seen him or not?! Did he come around or what?!"</p><p>"Temper, temper! As for this little fellow, my answer is no. I haven't seen him with my own eyes, but I've heard some people talking about someone who came by that didn't attend this school. He's probably gone by now though," Oikawa answered, shrugging. Kageyama let out a sound of annoyance and walked off. "Good luck, Tobio-chan~" Oikawa cooed, waving a goodbye at him.</p><p>—</p><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approached the wing spiker from Date Tech High. </p><p>"Excuse me, Kenji-san. There is a child from our school that's missing. Have you seen him by any chance? This is what he looks like," Tsukishima held up a photo of you. Kenji observed the photo, staring at it for a few seconds before shaking his head. </p><p>"No, he hasn't come by. Sorry," Kenji apologised.</p><p>Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and sighed before turning to walk off, Yamaguchi rushing to his side. </p><p>"Tch, what on earth is that kid up to..." he muttered, glaring at the view in front of him. Deep inside, he was worried for you. Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was stressed. If anything had happened to you, he'd be even more upset. You'd better be okay... You had to be...</p><p>—</p><p>Ennoshita walked alongside Tanaka and entered the gates of Shiratorizawa Academy. They were determined to find you and make sure you were okay. You were their friend, part of their family. They looked through every inch of the school, not caring if the teachers saw them or kicked them out. They'd find you, no matter what. Gaining their courage, they made their way to the gym to find the captain, wing spiker and ace, the one and only, Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Ushijima asked, stopping his actions to focus on the Karasuno boys. </p><p>"We're looking for a friend. He's gone missing and we're just wondering if he passed by through here. This is him," Ennoshita said, holding up a picture of you. </p><p>"This person... if he did come by, I would've known about it. Sorry I can't do much. I hope you find him though," Ushijima conceded. He sounded so apathetic Tanaka and Ennoshita wondered if he truly meant it.</p><p>Nevertheless, they went by Ushijima's word and left the school, giving the others a call. "He's not at any of these schools," Ennoshita said. </p><p>"That leaves only Nekoma left. [F/N]-san's gotta be there. If not, we might have to resort to calling the police..." Daichi replied. </p><p>"Got it. I think Hinata's checking out Nekoma High. We'll wait for a call from them. Talk later." Ennoshita hung up and sighed, exchanging concerned glances with Tanaka.</p><p>Oh, [F/N]... Where have you gone?</p><p>—</p><p>You tilted the PSP form side to side, as if it would help you turn your character better. Kenma's got some good games on this console. You didn't know why you didn't get one earlier. It's transportable, easy to hold, light, and entertaining. </p><p>"[F/N]-san, I bought some snacks," Kenma said, entering the room with a few bags of junk food and a few cans of drinks. </p><p>"Oh, nice! Thanks, Kenma-san," you thanked, smiling at him.</p><p>The two of you kept trading the games, switching them around every time you had died or gotten stuck on a certain level or part of a level. There wasn't much conversation between the two of you, but Kenma didn't seem to mind, as long as he and his guest were having fun. As you placed a pocky in your mouth, you instantly exploded. You've never tried this flavour before. "Hey, Kenma, what flavour is this? It's great!" you exclaimed, looking up at him.</p><p>"O-Oh, it's strawberry. I've never tried it either so I decided to buy it and try it. I bought more in case it wasn't as good, but I'm glad you like it, [F/N]-san..." Kenma replied, smiling softly. You smiled back and inched closer to him. </p><p>"Here," you said, offering him a stick. Just as he was about to take it, you placed it in your mouth. </p><p>"O-Oh, that was for you..." Kenma muttered, a blush appearing on his face. How embarrassing...</p><p>You shook your head and waved it around. </p><p>"Iff awayhh waned do dry dihh...[I've always wanted to try this...]" you said, words incoherent because of the stick in between your teeth. Kenma blushed even more and looked down. </p><p>"O-Oh... I'm not really..." he looked away. You continued waving it up and down by moving your lips. You tilted your head as a way to say 'please'.</p><p>After 3 more attempts, Kenma finally came around to saying yes. He took the other end of the pocky in his mouth and began to take small, slow bites and so did you. You've seen other people do this a lot and didn't have a girl to try it out with and you knew that Kageyama would never do something like this. Kenma was your only option. You didn't force him, you just lured him into agreeing.</p><p>Soon enough, the two of you were inches away from the middle. Kenma didn't know what to do. Keep going or stop? His eyes drew towards you and he met your gaze. For you, it was like looking into a sunset. Kenma was adorable, small, quiet and reserved. Being bold, you took one final bite and gently pressed your lips against his, your eyes closed.</p><p>The kiss was short and sweet, lasting only two seconds. Kenma was absolutely stunned. He sat there, a bushing red mess. You smirked and winked at him. </p><p>"Kenma-san, don't tell me that was your first kiss~?" you teased. Getting no reply, you realised that he was serious. "Oh. Well, I'm honoured," you said, smiling softly. </p><p>"[F-F/N]-san..." Kenma covered his lips with his hand and looked down at the carpet, speechless. "T-That was...nice..." Kenma whispered to himself, thinking it was inaudible. Oh, but you heard loud and clear. </p><p>"Do you wanna do that again?" you asked, smiling at the cute boy. Kenma avoided looking at you. </p><p>"Y-You weren't supposed to hear that..." he said. You chuckled. </p><p>"You're supposed to answer my question. Do you wanna do that again?" you repeated. Kenma remained silent for a few seconds before nodding.</p><p>That was all you needed. You smiled and leaned in once again, connecting lips once more.</p><p>—</p><p>Meanwhile, the Karasuno volleyball team were still looking for you. You weren't at Nekoma and neither was Kenma. Kageyama was fuming. '</p><p>He's supposed to be my boyfriend!' Kageyama thought to himself. If only he had a clue where Kenma was residing. Kuroo was pretty much the only one who knew since they've been friends even before high school. 'If they get up to anything...'</p><p>There still was no explanation as to why you had left during the middle of the night. You were so occupied with Kenma that you had forgotten that the others were probably looking for you. They were in complete despair, such despair that Hinata even cried. They nearly had to resort to calling the cops if Kuroo hadn't told Daichi Kenma's address.</p><p>Making their way to Kenma's house, the team knocked frantically on the door, desperately hoping you or Kenma would answer.</p><p>You and Kenma, too deep in each other's company, didn't hear the knocks over the sound of video games until the team started shouting. Kenma was the first to pull away. Being the big spoon, you already missed having his small figure in your arms. </p><p>"I should go get that..." Kenma said softly, smiling at you softly. You smiled back and stood up. </p><p>"I'll go with. It sounds rowdy out there," you replied, walking with him towards the door.</p><p>Upon answering, you weren't expecting to be tackled by the team, the boys practically pushing Kenma out of the way. </p><p>"[F/N]-SAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" they gushed, smothering you with hugs and drops of their tears from their eyes and spit from their mouths. </p><p>"H-Hey, get off me!" you exclaimed, shoving the heavy boys off. Kageyama stood up first and grabbed you by the collar. </p><p>"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" he growled, glaring at you. You shrugged. </p><p>"Well, I haven't hung out with Kenma for a while so I decided to go see him. Sorry for making you guys worry." Kageyama pulled you towards him, his arms wrapped around you. </p><p>"Dumbass... We haven't stopped looking for you since dawn and you say 'sorry for making you guys worry'?" You sighed and hugged him back. </p><p>"I can't reverse it... I'm sorry." </p><p>"We're just glad you're okay... sorry to barge in like this Kenma-san. Kuroo-san told us where you were," Daichi consoled, smiling. Kenma nodded at him. </p><p>"It's okay. You weren't disturbing us from anything."</p><p>"You stayin' with Kenma?" Kageyama asked, looking at you. You looked at Kenma. He nodded at you with a smile, your bag in his hands. </p><p>"Nah, I think I'll return to you. My one and only, Bakageyama," you replied, smirking at him. Kageyama smiled and nodded. You approached Kenma and grabbed your bag from him. "Thanks, Kenma. I'll see ya around!"</p><p>The entire team left Kenma's residence along with you. Kenma wasn't stupid, he knew that the kiss meant nothing and he was completely fine with that. You knew when someone got attached, and would always have to cut if off before they got too deep into thinking that you were in a relationship.</p><p>None of that mattered anymore. You were with the team. You were home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, you reminded Kageyama of Oikawa and that annoyed him greatly.</p><p>The way you called his name.</p><p>"Tobio-chan~" you hollered, cupping your hands over your mouth. The two of you were in a cute little store, buying new equipment for school. Being the one who liked to look at useless aesthetics and buy them, you wandered off to the pastel section by yourself. If you were just any regular schoolboy, you would've been a little embarrassed and stayed away, but since you didn't care about your reputation, you went ahead anyway.</p><p>"Aah, how cute! He's looking at pastels~!" A girl and her friends giggled from afar. You continued to stroll about and pick out different sets of books, pens and stickers and such before your arms were crowded with stationery. You made your way back to the front counter where Kageyama was now standing in a line full of people. As you approached him, he looked at you and scowled.  </p><p>"Put it back! There's no way I'm buying that for you!" he shouted. Fake tears began forming in your eyes and you put on a pout. </p><p>"B-But...they're pretty and I need them..." you muttered sadly. People around you began whispering. </p><p>"How mean..." <br/>"That's no way to treat such a cute boy!" <br/>"I'd buy everything he wanted!"</p><p>Getting slightly embarrassed now, Kageyama let out a groan and placed his items on the counter along with yours. </p><p>"Fine, I'll buy it..." he grumbled. Your face instantly lit up and you hugged Kageyama's taller frame. </p><p>"Yay, thanks Tobio-chan~!"</p><p>—</p><p>The fact that you were crazy about space and thought aliens were real.</p><p>After organising your bag with your new books and stationery, you went into Kageyama's room with a handful of plastics. You stood on the bed and began sticking the plastics one by one on the ceiling until you started to run out. Kageyama entered the room and let out a sigh. </p><p>"Really, [F/N]-san? Stars?"</p><p>You pouted once again. </p><p>"But...they're pretty and it keeps the monsters away..." you muttered. Kageyama turned away from the irresistible look on your face. </p><p>"Fine, fine! Stick them up!" he exclaimed. You smiled and stuck up the rest of the glow-in-the-dark stars.</p><p>Sooner or later, night had arrived and you were in your pyjamas, a pair of binoculars in your hands. You were peering into them, out the window, into the sky. You knew that the binoculars weren't nearly as strong as an actual telescope, but you like to pretend that you could see shooting stars and alien ships fly by.</p><p>This was fun, you had so much fun just looking up at the dark, starry sky. You even began making your own sound effects. </p><p>"Dododododo~" you muttered, seeing a spaceship. "Whoosh!" you exclaimed, observing as a shooting star zoomed pass.</p><p>Kageyama walked in with two mugs of tea. He approached you and placed a cup on the end table, keeping the other one in his hand. </p><p>"You're having fun," he said, smiling at you. You turned around and smiled at Kageyama. </p><p>"Tobio-chan~ Come join me~" you cooed. Kageyama rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Shut up and drink your tea," he replied.</p><p>You went to reach for the mug and realised that it was the same you had picked out at the store. </p><p>"Thanks, Tobio-chan," you said before taking a few sips of the tea. You loved tea and ended up draining the mug within seconds, even if the tea was burning hot. Feels good to have a hot drink on a cold night.</p><p>"Dumbass, don't drink too fast otherwise you'll choke," Kageyama grumbled, glaring at you. You ignored him and faced the picture on the mug at him, continuing to drink your seemingly endless tea. "I'm gonna go wash up. Head to bed soon, okay? I don't wanna drag your ass to school tomorrow..." Kageyama groaned.</p><p>You handed him the mug and wiped your mouth with your sleeve before returning to you adventure with the stars. Within 10 minutes, you ended up feeling drowsy and don't remember falling asleep.</p><p>When Kageyama returned to the room, he found you lying on the bed sound asleep, the binoculars still in your hands. He slowly removed the binoculars from your hands and placed them on the table before shuffling into bed, careful not to wake you. He slowly tucked you in and smiled at you. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on your forehead, taking your hand in his to ensure that he would protect you in the night from all things bad.</p><p>"Goodnight, [F/N]-san..."</p><p>That night, the two of you fell slept in the comfort of one another's company, an audience of glowing neon lights from above looking down at you, providing gentle light which kept the monsters away, protecting you and Kageyama in your sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you returned to school, you entered your class to see your desk crowded with welcome back gifts and sweets and such. It was amazing, it left you stunned. You approached your desk and observed each gift for a name. Most of them were from the girls, but the rest of them were from the volleyball club. You smiled softly and neatly moved them aside so you had space to rest your head on the desk.</p><p>You were lucky, one of the gifts were a made from the best material. Soft, squishy and so springy. Perfect for sleeping on. The rest were little things like candy, cakes, teddy bears, letters and flowers. Some of them looked expensive, like a small bottle of perfume. One candy in particular grabbed your attention, and they were the pastel blue ones that were all bunched up in a small bag tied with pink string.</p><p>Not caring if it was still morning, you opened the bag, unwrapped a candy and popped it in your mouth. It instantly burst with flavour in your mouth, sending chills down your spine. You could eat these all day, but decided to save them for later, so you place them back in the bag and tied it up again.</p><p>—</p><p>When you entered the gym, everyone began hollering at you, sending you smiles. </p><p>"Welcome back, [F/N]-san!" they exclaimed. You smiled softly and sat on the bench, pillow still in hand. Yachi and Kiyoko looked over at you and smiled. </p><p>"Cute pillow, [F/N]-san!" exclaimed Yachi. You smiled back at her and placed the pillow down before lying down, resting your head on the cushion.</p><p>It's been a while since you've napped. Sleeping at night just doesn't do for you. Nor does napping, but it sure feels good to just sleep. Yachi and Kiyoko began playing with your hair while you slept, but you didn't mind. It felt good, comforting. Their fingers brushed through your hair, tying tiny plaits in your hair and brushing the strands away form your face.</p><p>As the team continued practising, they would often glance over at you to see how you were doing. Napping, obviously. They made sure not to make the ball bounce towards you in order to let you sleep peacefully. </p><p>"So, what'd you guys do yesterday? [F/N]-san told me you were going to the store to buy some stuff for school," Hinata said, looking over at Kageyama.</p><p>"Yeah, we did. He made a whinge about not getting his...pastel things, but people began to make a fuss so I ended up buying them for him," Kageyama replied. </p><p>"Pastels? [F/N]-san likes pastels?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. </p><p>"Dumbass, It's [F/N]-san! I'm not even surprised at this point!" Kageyama shouted, flicking Hinata's head.</p><p>Yachi and Kiyoko glared at Kageyama. </p><p>"Shh!" they exclaimed softly, placing a finger on their lips to silence Kageyama's loud shouts. Kageyama quickly closed his mouth, embarrassed, pink dusting his cheeks. He avoided looking at you and your sleeping form, all cuddled up next to two beautiful girls. Living the life, you are.</p><p>The boys were almost jealous of you. Everyone loved you. The girls, the teachers, even the boys. Of course, you had your enemies, but you didn't care much. The only thing you cared about was what you have now, and that's family. Eveyone around you, everyone that cares about you, they're family.</p><p>—</p><p>"Oi, wake up!"</p><p>You felt yourself being kicked off the bench, the shoe disturbing you from your peaceful cat nap. You blinked open your [e/c] eyes slowly and looked up, seeing a boy about 5'9 towering over you. Jesus christ son shrink. Since your eyes were still blurry from your nap, you couldn't quite see his face clearly. </p><p>After a few more seconds of blinking, your vision finally cleared up. The boy who had been towering over you was none other than Kageyama Tobio, your best friend who had a milk carton in his hand. </p><p>"Tobio-chan, I can see your boogers." Kageyama smiled down at you.</p><p>"Déjà vu..." muttered Kageyama, grabbing your arm and pulling you up. Once you were up on your feet, you reached into your pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues. Kageyama reached out for the tissues and blew his nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking flowers. Freaking flowers. Out of all the things to do with Kageyama, you wanted to pick flowers.</p><p>Kageyama sighed and watched as you fell back on top of a sea of soft grass and wildflowers. You wouldn't stop going on about how 'soft the grass would be with the clear blue sky above him, how the breeze would blow passed him and how pretty he would look with a flower crown on'. It annoyed him to the brim, but you're his best friend.</p><p>He'd do anything to make you happy.</p><p>You smiled and stared up the sky. You never looked at it often and when you did, you would always be struck with awe. It was so... clear and blue. It felt nice to just stop and notice all the little things.</p><p>You sighed and rolled yourself around so that you were lying on your stomach. Your feet were up in the air and you leaned on your elbows as you began picking flowers, twisting and turning the stems to make a flower crown.</p><p>Kageyama walked towards you and sat down next to you, observing your actions. You were so beautiful. As a guy, he'd usually call other guys handsome, but you... no other word could describe you. A pair of bright yellow shorts adorned your thighs with a white tee with pink details loosely thrown on top with a mint green backpack that draped from your shoulders.</p><p>Kageyama didn't know why you insisted in bringing a bag, but inside you had brought tons of food that could feed an army. You knew that Kageyama had a strange diet that consisted of milk cartons when he was feeling hungry, so today you decided to bring food from home, hand-made by you. Kageyama smiled softly and picked up a flower, twirling it in between his fingers. </p><p>"After this, you wanna go eat? There's a place—" he didn't even get to finish his sentence when you stopped making your crown, took off your bag and pulled out boxes of foods and a giant bottle of water.</p><p>"Why not eat here? No one ever comes to this field and I don't really wanna eat at a restaurant..." you suggested, smiling at him. Kageyama stared in awe at the food and nodded. </p><p>"S-Sure..." he responded. You picked up the flower crown and quickly finished it off before putting it on Kageyama's head.</p><p>He let out a small groan, but didn't take it off. He removed the lid of a box with his favourite foods and began eating. Before he could even touch the food, you smacked his hand and gave him a pair of chopsticks. </p><p>"Don't be gross, Kageyama," you said blandly. Kageyama blushed and scowled at you before grabbing the chopsticks and beginning to eat.</p><p>"This is actually pretty good... Where'd you get it?" questioned Kageyama with a full mouth. </p><p>"I made it," you replied bluntly before eating another piece of your food. Kageyama nearly choked on his food. That's what he gets for eating so quickly. </p><p>"N-No way!" he exclaimed before coughing again. You quickly handed him a drink and gently rubbed his back. All this drama coming from Kageyama made you tired. You didn't understand how people could be so active. Once Kageyama finally calmed down, you went back to eating.</p><p>—</p><p>The sun was beginning to set. You and Kageyama had cleaned up and were now lying in the field, flower crowns on your heads. You ended up falling asleep as per usual. It was no surprise for Kageyama or anyone who knew you. Kageyama sat up and let out a yawn, stretching his arms.</p><p>He looked down at you and held back his laughter. Your hair was decorated with butterflies of different colours. Kageyama reached into his pocket and quickly sneaked a photo. He was definitely keeping this one. Kageyama lied back down next to you and smiled.</p><p>You were sleeping, but had an idea in the back of your head and didn't know if you should do it or not. You decided fuck it and rolled over on your side so that you were right up next to Kageyama. It startled him, but Kageyama didn't want to move or shove you away. You were already sleeping and he didn't want to disturb you.</p><p>Kageyama sighed and smiled again, turning his head to face you. You were hopeless and it annoyed him, but he still loved you all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowdy yells overwhelmed the peaceful neighbourhood with an angry-looking [F/N] shouting at another an equally angry-looking teen. Arguments always led to trouble, but no argument would be as pointless as this one.</p><p>"It's pronounced GUH-if!" you shouted, glaring at the taller boy. Kageyama clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"No, you dumbass, JUH-if!" Kageyama barked back. You rolled your eyes and held up your phone, showing the boy the actual word GIF.</p><p>"It's an abbreviation for graphics interchange format! Clearly with a g!" you exclaimed, practically shoving your phone into Kageyama's face. He still refused to believe it was pronounced with a letter g. </p><p>"No!"</p><p>The debate kept up for about ten more minutes before Kageyama ended up kicking you out for the night. Since you and Kageyama were both stubborn little shits, neither of you would admit defeat and apologise.</p><p>You began making calls, ringing the team one by one. You first called Daichi, then Sugawara, then Asahi, Tsukishima and finally Yamaguchi. After those five calls, you had given up.</p><p>It seemed like everyone was busy. You spent the next five minutes calling everyone else, asking for a place to stay. They also declined. You let out a sigh and scrolled through your contacts, finally seeing a name. You were hesitant on calling him, mainly because he scared you slightly. Just thinking about him gave you chills. You took a deep breath and decided fuck it. </p><p>You gave him a call.</p><p>"This number has been disconnected," the robot lady said. You felt like a cracked statue. </p><p>"Don't tell me he changed his freakin' number..." you muttered to yourself, calling him once again. </p><p>"This number has—" you quickly hung up and let out a sigh.</p><p>"Guess I'll have to walk..." you grunted, shoving your hands into your pockets and walking down the road, off to his house. You never considered him to be an actual friend, just an acquaintance since you've only seen him once or twice but somehow had exchanged numbers.</p><p>You cursed yourself for walking all this way. You could've went home but then that meant explaining to your father why you haven't been at home, even if he already knew the answer. You hoped that they solved things soon. You didn't wanna bother Kageyama any longer.</p><p>When you arrived at the house, it took all the guts you had just to knock on his door loud enough for the boy to hear, the hard wood hurting your MIP joints. You stared at the ground while rubbing the back of your neck. You've never been this nervous to see someone before, let alone another high school student.</p><p>You inhaled and then exhaled to calm yourself. That short meditation method didn't work and when the door opened, you felt your stomach drop and your legs nearly forced you to run off. The tall, built male stood there, staring down at you with his dark olive eyes that threatened you. This male was no other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. You trembled, barely managing to say a word.</p><p>"[F/N]-san?" Ushijima looked around, seeing no one else but you. </p><p>"U-U-Ushi-ji-jima-s-san..." you stuttered, feeling your face heat up as you continued shaking uncontrollably. Why you feared Ushijima so much, you didn't know. It wasn't like he's done anything wrong. In fact, you were fond of him, though the two of you weren't very close.</p><p>"Why are you here?" he asked in an apathetic tone. You jumped at the sound of his voice and stumbled on your words. </p><p>"A-Ah! Y-You see, I-I was just-just wondering i-if I-I c-c-could s-stay the night..." you asked. Ushijima stared at you plainly while blinking. </p><p>"What?" he asked. You felt yourself go white. "You sounded like a broken record. Fix yourself up," he said. You cleared your throat and inhaled deeply before talking in a more civilised tone. </p><p>"I-I was just wondering... i-if I could s-stay the night..." you repeated. </p><p>"Okay. The front is all yours," Ushijima consented. As he was about to close the door, you shoved your foot in the doorway.</p><p>"N-No, I meant with you. C-Can I stay the night w-with y-you..." you clarified, making yourself clear. Ushijima was no idiot, but he wanted to mess with you a little. No one could resist you, not even Ushijima.</p><p>"I know what you meant. Come inside," he said, opening the door and allowing you to step inside. Ushijima would always open up more and talk more light-heartedly around you. It was like he was a completely different person. "What happened to your boyfriend?" he asked, smirking at you. </p><p>"W-What? K-Kageyama and I aren't together!" you exclaimed quickly. Ushijima chuckled and gently patted you on the back. </p><p>"I know. I was just kidding," he said. You eased up at his comment. "So, you want the couch?" the taller male asked. You shrugged. </p><p>"I was kinda wondering if I could sleep with you..."</p><p>Ushijima looked over at you and smiled softly. </p><p>"Sure. I don't mind. My room is this way," he replied. You had kept your eyes focused on the ground this entire time that you didn't notice that Ushijima was shirtless, drops of sweat rolling down his muscles.</p><p>"W-Was I interrupting something? Y-You were e-exercising weren't you..." you muttered softly. You were so nervous that you weren't even tired, even from walking all the way from school to Ushijima's house. </p><p>"It's okay. I was going to get a drink anyway. I have some books over there and a laptop if you wanna read or play a game or something," Ushijima consented.</p><p>You sat on Ushijima's bed and looked around his room, observing how neat and nicely organised it was. Then you noticed a long string going around his room with small bulbs attached to it. Fairy lights? </p><p>"Are those fairy lights?" you asked unintentionally. Ushijima, who had returned to his exercises, stopped and looked up at you, following your hand to where your finger was pointing.</p><p>"Yeah. My mom was cleaning some stuff out and found it. I decided to have it since it was still working and would be a waste to throw it out," he replied. You nodded and sat there obediently while hugging a pillow, almost afraid to grab a book in case it ruined his whole shelf. What you did was keep your gaze focused on Ushijima.</p><p>The way his muscles moved, how his hair gently swayed along with his body movements and the tiny drops of sweat rolling down his muscles. You blushed at the sight of it all and quickly averted your gaze right before Ushijima looked up to check on you. "You're just gonna sit there? You don't want anything?" he asked.</p><p>"I-I was...wondering...if we could...just talk..." you mumbled, hiding your face by burying it into the pillow. Ushijima smiled softly and stood up before walking towards you, gently running his hand through your messy hair. </p><p>"It's okay to make yourself feel at home, you know. I'm gonna go shower. I get out and then we talk, okay?" you nodded at Ushijima, not showing your face.</p><p>It didn't even feel like a minute and Ushijima was already out of the shower as clean as a whistle. "Here, get under the blanket. We can lie down and talk," Ushijima said. You quickly crawled underneath the blankets and lied down facing Ushijima who was now wearing a clean pair of sleeping shorts. You pushed yourself over against the wall to give him as much space as possible which gave you limited space for your comfort.</p><p>"H-Hey, could you turn on the fairy lights? I don't like complete darkness..." you said softly. Ushijima looked down at you and nodded before walking over and turning on the little lights after switching off the main light. Ushijima crawled into bed next to you and frowned at the large gap. </p><p>"You know, it's okay to come closer. There's enough space for both of us if we just squish in," he said. You blushed and nodded before slowly shuffling closer towards him. You then suddenly felt an arm wrap around your waist and pull you closer onto Ushijima's chest. </p><p>"U-Ushijima-san!" you gushed, your blush deepening. </p><p>"You're really soft..." the older boy whispered. After a few more minutes of being tense you finally began to relax. You slowly wrapped your arms around Ushijima and rested your head against his chest. "[F/N]-san..." he moaned softly. You felt your eyes closing and you eventually fell asleep to the sound of Ushijima's steady heartbeat.</p><p> So much for talking. </p><p>Ushijima smiled and leaned in, planting a kiss on your head. You smiled at the feeling and snuggled into his chest, using his tiddies pecs as a pillow. At that moment, Ushijima felt as if he had won the lottery.</p><p>Having you willingly hug him like you did with the Karasuno team made him feel like a king. He almost thought he saw the fairy lights moving, cheering for him. He truly felt accomplished. "Goodnight, [F/N]-san..." he muttered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you safe from all the monsters in the night. He loved you just as much as everyone else did and deep down you loved him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, teachers didn't mind you going into classes you didn't belong in. Ennoshita wasn't aware of this, so when you casually waltzed into his classroom and took a free seat next to him, he was confused out of his wits. Why weren't you in class? Since the teacher was still talking, Ennoshita couldn't just start up a conversation. He'd have to wait until break...</p><p>You, on the other hand, were scribbling something onto a scrap piece of paper you had ripped out of your book. Where you drawing something? Ennoshita wasn't surprised when he saw a folded up piece of paper land on his desk. He opened up the piece of paper to see a drawing of a stick figure.</p><p>"how's class? (ノ・∆・)ノ"  — [F/N]</p><p>Ennoshita let out a quiet chuckle at the message and began writing back almost immediately before quickly placing the note on your table. You opened the note to see a face.</p><p>"it's okay. how come you're here and not in class? ⊙︿⊙"  — Enn</p><p>You grinned at the drawn emoticon and wrote a new note. This continued for about the whole lesson which consisted of quiet chuckles and the crunching of paper.</p><p>"the teachers dont mind me going off ┐('～'；)┌ and I wanted to see you! (づ｡◕‿◕｡)づ"  — [F/N]</p><p>"just make sure you dont get into trouble! ಠ_ಠ"  — Enn</p><p>"I wont I promise (✿◠‿◠) but im worried about you (◕︵◕)"  — [F/N]</p><p>Ennoshita looked up at you and saw a pout on your pretty face. He couldn't help but smile at the way you slumped over in your seat, lying against your arms which were flat on the desk.</p><p>"why? what's wrong? ;0c"  — Enn</p><p>"I just dont interact with you as often which is why I came into your class. I wanna spend more time with you~! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠ )/"  — [F/N]</p><p>"that's nice, [F/N] ('･ w ･') maybe after school we could get something to eat? there's no training today so I get to spend time with you ;)"  — Enn</p><p>Your face instantly lit up. You looked over at Ennoshita with the biggest smile on your face. The teen smiled back and then turned his head back to the front, his smile not fading away and neither was yours.</p><p>—</p><p>After school Ennoshita waited for you by the front gate. You, being an exhausted little boy, fell against him as soon as you saw him. Ennoshita chuckled and gently rubbed your head. </p><p>"Come, I'll carry you," he said. You smiled as he turned around and crouched, allowing you to climb onto his back and wrap your arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"What do you want to eat?" You asked quietly, resting your head against Ennoshit's back, his body heat comforting you. </p><p>"Well, there's this cafe if you're interested," he suggested. </p><p>"Sure. I'm fine with anything as long as you're there with me..." you said. Ennoshita smiled at your charming words and by the sound of your voice, he could tell that you were falling asleep.</p><p>You slowly closed your eyes and fell asleep, making sure that you had a firm grip on Ennoshita to make sure you wouldn't slip off, though Ennoshita would make sure you didn't. </p><p>"I'll wake you up when we get there," he said softly, though he knew you were already in a deep sleep, even though you had closed your eyes a few seconds ago.</p><p>Ennoshita was a nice guy, a great guy. You regret not spending more time with him than you did with Kageyama. Maybe you'll make a schedule on who to hang out with... Nah, that sounds like too much work. Surely everyone knew that you loved them all equally, right?</p><p>After all, they're family. You love them and they love you, even though you're a handful at times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were gently shaken awake by Ennoshita when he have arrived at the cafe the two of you were planning to eat at. </p><p>"[F/N], we're here," he said gently as you began to stir in your sleep until you were fully awake. You gently slid off Ennoshita's back and let out a yawn when your feet hit the ground. </p><p>"We're here already...?" you mumbled to yourself. The boy nodded and gently led you to the entrance.</p><p>When the two of you entered the cafe, you were stunned by how nice it looked. "Whoa, this place looks nice..." you commented, looking around like a child. Ennoshita chuckled and gently dragged you to a seat. </p><p>"What do you wanna eat, [F/N]? They have really nice food here," Ennoshita said. You looked at the menu and began scanning the different foods. </p><p>"Ooh, the sandwiches sound nice," you wooed.</p><p> "Any drinks?" the boy asked. </p><p>"Juice please."</p><p>—</p><p>"What else would you like to do now, [F/N]?" asked Ennoshita. You rested your head against his back and shrugged. </p><p>"Anything. I don't mind," you replied. </p><p>"Well, there's a movie on tonight, there's also the bowling alley, arcade, karaoke, and so on. Pick any one of them," said Ennoshita. You let out a long hum. </p><p>"Arcade," you replied. Ennoshita nodded and turned around to make his way to the arcade.</p><p>It wasn't a long walk, but you had fallen asleep anyway and woke up in front of the arcade. "Oh, we're here already," you mumbled, sliding off of Ennoshita's back and landng softly on the ground. </p><p>"I'll go buy some tokens. Wait here," he said before walking off to the front counter. You nodded and sotfly kicked your foot at nothing.</p><p>You sighed and eventually walked off, ignoring what Ennoshita said completely. While walking, you saw a game that made your blood boil. Your nemesis, the powerful Donkey Kong. You walked towards the machine with a glare, pointed to it. </p><p>"You mutilated mediaeval monkey shit..." you growled lowly. The thing seemed to be staring straight into your soul, laughing at you.</p><p>When Ennoshita returned, he let out a sigh and immediately began looking for you. He eventually found you crouched next to the Pac-Man game, hugging your knees. </p><p>"[F/N]? What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down. </p><p>"Donkey Kong was being a bully..." you replied with a pout. Ennoshita chuckled and held out a hand. </p><p>"Well, we'll just have to get him back, won't we?" he asked playfully, winking at you. Your pout soon faded away and was replaced with a smile. You gently took ahold of Ennoshita's hand and pulled yourself up.</p><p>"Bring it on, Donkey Kong!" you exclaimed, putting in 2 tokens into the coin slot. Ennoshita chuckled and watched as you began playing the game. The music playing in the arcade soon switched to a song that fit with what you were doing. You began singing along as you glared at the screen. </p><p> Ennoshita let out a laugh at your aggressive nature towards the video game and continued to watch as you moved your character to the top.</p><p>Soon, more people started to crowd around you, watching intently as your character began moving faster along with the barrels that the giant monkey threw at you. "C'mon...nearly there..." you muttered to yourself. At this point you were completely focused, not noticing the crowd behind you. Your concentration broke as soon as you got hit with a barrel, sending your character to their death.</p><p>You stood there in disbelief. The crowd behind you let out a groan, but continued to stay because of what your reaction would be. You felt tears run down your cheeks and your nose itched. You lifted up a hand and wiped away your tears. The crowd around you let out an aw at your reaction. </p><p>"D-Don't worry, kid! You'll get him next time!" <br/>"What a mean donkey!" <br/>"W-What will cheer you up?"</p><p>Ennoshita, realising how incredibly upset you were, quickly made his way towards you. </p><p>"[F/N], it's okay. It's just a game, he won't hurt you," he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around you. It was childish to cry over a game, but you hated Donkey Kong with a passion and the feeling of not being able to beat him made you sad. </p><p>"I-I won't...be able...to-to beat hi-him..." you stuttered.</p><p>"Come now, how about we get some ice cream? Will that cheer you up?" Ennoshita asked. You wiped away your tears and nodded. </p><p>"Yes please..." you replied softly. The taller boy smiled and nodded. He turned around and knelt down to let you climb onto his back. The few people that were standing around you let out squeals and awes. </p><p>"So cute!" <br/>"That's nice..." <br/>"He's so adorable!" <br/>"Aw, he's sleepy!"</p><p>Ennoshita felt your head rest against his back and smiled, knowing that you were falling asleep once again. </p><p>"I'll wake you up when we get there..." he muttered, knowing that you couldn't hear him. Ennoshita's smile never faded away. The feeling he got when you wrapped your arms around him was warm... </p><p>He never knew how good it felt to have you rest against him and he never wanted this feeling to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean you're going to stay with Tsukishima?!" You stare at Kageyama who's glaring at you in annoyance.</p><p>"Why are you so upset about?" you replied, picking up your bag.</p><p>"It's Tsukishima!" He retorted. You let out a loud sigh and looked back at the mad black haired male in front of you.</p><p>"It's only for one night,  and stop, you're acting saltier than Tsukishima himself." You quickly left the classroom and headed towards class 4.</p><p> </p><p>  —   </p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch anything, [F/N]." Tsukishima's blunt statement caused you to sigh, 'He's really salty.'</p><p>"I really don't understand how you're so obsessed with dinosaurs." you complained, letting yourself fall onto the couch.</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed at your small form curling up on the couch, "I'm not obsessed." he replied.</p><p>"We literally waited two hours in line to buy the new Jurassic World movie, because you wanted to see it so bad."</p><p>"Shut up." You ignored the tall blond and strudged towards the bathroom, dropping your clothes at the washing room on the way to the bathroom, planning to take a bath before spending two hours watching dinosaurs killing random people.</p><p>When the bathtub was finally filled  with warm water you stepped into the water and sat down, letting out a sigh at the warm water surrounding you body and the feeling of your muscles relaxing. </p><p>You lowered your head into the water and blew a raspberry, watching the water splatter away from your lips, a small giggle left your mouth and your eyes started to feel heavy. At the moment you was so close to falling into a deep slumber, a loud noise made your eyes shoot open.</p><p>"[F/N], come out of the damn bathroom, you already spend an hour in here!" tsukishima groaned, banging with his fist on the door as if he was going to drown you the second the door opened. Letting out a soft grunt you stood up from your comfortable position in the slightly cold water, wrapping yourself in a white, fuzzy blanket you scanned the room for your clothes. Realisation hit you like a truck as you remembered how you dumped your clothes in the washing room before heading off to the bathroom.</p><p>You shuffled towards the door where you could practically feel Tsukishima's annoyance seeping through the door and lowered your head, your whole face coated in a red blush.</p><p>"T-Tsukishima.." You could hear some shuffling behind the door and saw the doorknob move a bit, you bit the inside of your cheek and watched in silence as Tsukishima slowly opened the door.</p><p>"What do you want, idiot." Tsukishima finally opened his eyes and came eye to eye with your slim figure, covered by a white blanket. Tsukishima's breath hitched and his head shot to the other side of the room, he brought his hand to his face and covered his mouth.</p><p>"I'll get you some clothes.."</p><p> </p><p>—   </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you forgot to take some extra clothes with you." Tsukishima muttered, glancing at your small form that sat next to him on the couch. A large pastel pink hoodie covered your body, Tsukishima stole it from his brother, Akiteru, knowing he definitely wont survive it if you wore his clothes.</p><p>"It's not like your reminded me of it either, now shut up, let's watch dinosaurs kill people." You leaned towards the coffee table and grabbed the remote control. Turning on the movie you sat back down and glanced at the blond haired male next to you and let out a soft sigh. </p><p>Many people may think Tsukishima is a huge jerk and has the attitude of a punk, but he's definitely a softy at heart. You leaned towards him and wrapped your arms around his waist, nuzzling your head into his chest. </p><p>"[F/N]? W-What are you doing?" You shushed the blushing boy and your grip on him tightened. You slowly intertwined your fingers with his and placed a small kiss on the knuckles,  you glanced up at him, your sleepy eyes met his wide golden-brown eyes and you let out a laugh.</p><p>"Goodnight, Tsukki.." Your head fell down on his chest as soft breaths left your mouth, Tsukishima looked down at you and stroked your hair in a loving manner.</p><p>"Goodnight, idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING! This chapter includes panic attacks, if things like this trigger you, please click away immediately! If you read this chapter anyway, please take the time to read the end notes, it contains some extra information about this chapter and some information about how I view these kind of situations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slowly dragged your tired body through the door, walking outside, making you way to the club room. You forgot to take your pillow back with you after practise ended and just realised it when you were about to leave.</p>
<p>You let out a loud yawn and rubbed your eyes, slowly approaching the gym doors, as you came closer you heard a weird sound coming from the club room. You slowed down a bit in hope not to get caught up in something strange.</p>
<p>As you raised your hand to open the door you heard a loud thud coming from the club room, you immediately placed your hand on the door in a quick motion and shoved the door open. Your eyes widened at the sight in front of you, a familiar olive green  haired male was crouched down on the floor, clutching his chest with both his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi's heart is beating too fast.</p>
<p>It felt like the club room walls were closing in on him, his insecurities drowing him. His vision is blurry around the edges and his whole body was shaking, letting out small hiccups as he tried to regain his ability to breathe.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi heard the door behind him open in a quick motion and his breathing fastened, he raised his hands to the collar of his uniform, in hope he could loosen it and be able to breathe again. He can't breath, he can't breath at all.</p>
<p>A familiar face entered his blurry vision and the voice of the male in front of him was soft but distant at the same time.</p>
<p>"Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi's head shot up in panic and he stared at the normally relaxed and sleepy male in front of him, who had a worried expression plastered on his face.His breathing quickened at the fact of making the soft hearted male worry about someone like him. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it's okay Yamaguchi, you're gonna be okay, alright? Just breathe with ne okay? Breathe with me, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi swallowed down another hiccup as tears continued to pour down his cheeks. [F/N] looked hesitant as he opened his mouth to say something to the olived haired male in front of him. </p>
<p>"Is it okay if I touch you, Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi nodded jerkily, allowing the younger boy to take his hands and hold them to his own chest. "We'll start by breathing in through our noses, and out through our mouths. Can you do that for me, Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi nodded once again and followed [F/N]'s lead, but as he tried to focus his thoughts turned back to why he has a panic attack in the first place. Yamaguchi's breathing became erratic.</p>
<p>[F..F/N] I ca-can't-!" Yamaguchi managed to choke out, [F/N] shushed the older male in front of him, stroked his hair slowly and gave him an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>"I know you can, Yamaguchi. You're gonna be alright, but you have to breathe, nice and slowly, do you understand?" Yamaguchi choked on the small gasps leaving his mouth but managed to stutter a small 'yes' back to the younger boy infront of him. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to match [F/N]'s beathing.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi felt his breathing slowly go back to it's original pace and his whole body crumbled down, resting his head on [F/N]'s shoulder.</p>
<p>I'm so s-sorry.." Yamaguchi rasped, letting out some small cries, his hand still resting in [F/N]'s smaller hand.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to be sorry about," The younger boy reassured him, gently wrapping his tired form in a loving hug. "I'm glad I came back in time to help you."</p>
<p>"Thank you.." Yamaguchi sighed softly, he was so tired, the adrenaline from the previous events was still pumping through his body, he curled up into [F/N]'s body, craving some physical comfort to soothe his traumatized psyche. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's okay, you didn't have control over it." [F/N] replied, "Should I take you to my house?" </p>
<p>Yamaguchi immediately wanted to decline the kind offer, but a huge part of him just wanted to be selfish and curl up in the comforting pressence of the younger boy, he let out small sound of agreement.</p>
<p>"I'll carry you, just relax and try to get some sleep, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi struggled to keep his eyes open and he  finally gave in to the darkness that surrounded him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at the older boy that leaned into your chest as your heart filled itself with astonishment, you never expected Yamaguchi to work this well with you and you gently craddled the boy closer to your chest.</p>
<p>Choosing to leave your pillow at the club room for the night, because taking care of Yamaguchi was the most important thing right now, you hosted the taller boy on your back and immediately frowned.</p>
<p>'He's so light, is he eating enough?'</p>
<p>You decided to let it rest for now and ask Yamaguchi another time, when he was relaxed and at least awake. You let out a soft giggle and secured the boy on your back and slowly stepped out the club room, closing the door behind you, locking it and dropped the key off at the teachers lounge, which was empty.</p>
<p>You took Yamaguchi's phone out of his pocket and called his mother, informing her about the situation and telling her how Yamaguchi would stay at your house this night, she immediately thanked you and with your chest filled with pride you hung up, but not before thanking the kind lady.</p>
<p>You also shot Tsukishima a message, knowing that the cold first year would be incredibly worried about his best friend, knowing this only because you saw Tsukishima's soft side when you stayed over at his house during the weekend once.</p>
<p>You chuckled and shoved Yamaguchi's phone in your pocket for the time being, making your way home with a gentle smile on your face, as the older boy continued to peacefully sleep on your back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back you guys, I've been feeling much better lately and met some new amazing people that immediately supported me with everything.</p>
<p>I'm not familiar with panic attacks and everything in that field, so I kinda collected scraps from the internet, if I made a fault somewhere, please correct me. In my vision panic attacks are not really given much attention, panic attacks are incredibly serious topics and should not be taken lightly and romaticized at all, as I've seen people doing this before.</p>
<p>Other than that I really think Yamaguchi is a character that has a lot of anxiety is and horribly scared of messing up and disappointing his teammates and friends, the reason for his panic attack was mostly that he wont be good enough or be able to satisfy anyone, wHICH IS NOT TRUE BECAUSE I LOVE HIM--</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you ever need to get something of your chest, I'm always here to talk to whenever you need it.<br/>Good luck with everything, you guys are awesome, see you all in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud chatter of the enthousiastic teens filled the air, along with the splashes of water as nearly everyone got dunked underwater. The training camp between Nekoma, Fukurodani, Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa has ended in a day at the beach.</p><p>The club has been seperated in a lot of categories, some were staring at the girls, a huge part of the guys were simply challenging some random people to play volleyball with them. Another part was sitting around the beach, swimming in the water or either having a quick bite of food. </p><p>[F/N] belonged to the last category as he fell to his knees in the sand and immediately snuggled up into the side of an older grey haired male under a parasol. Sugawara huffed as he felt the younger boy practically fall on his body and adjusted his position to get comfortable again. </p><p>After some time passed he felt the younger boy wiggle his body around trying to escape the cage his senior made around him, Sugawara chuckled and tightened his grip on the sleepy boy, making him choke out a soft 'oof'.</p><p>"Suga-senpai, I trusted you." [F/N] whined. He raised his hand and slapped his senior his chest multiple times in hope of any chance of release. Sugawara huffed and released the small bundle of warmth, letting his junior roll sideways and sit up again.</p><p>[F/N] looked incredibly adorable, what the hell. Small grains of sand decorated his hair and the large white shirt that he stole from Semi fell over his shorts and his right shoulder. His ridiculously small hands were rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the sand in them.</p><p>Sugawara tutted and sat up, taking the smaller hands from [F/N] in his, ignoring the fact that they were so soft and held them away from his junior's eyes.</p><p>"Don't rub your eyes, it could damage you cornea, [F/N]." Sugawawara said strictly, he took [F/N]'s hand and dragged him towards Ukai's car. "We have to wash the sand out of your eye and we could visit an eye doctor when we get back to Miyagi." [F/N] nodded and leaned against the car as Sugawara opened the cooler they had taken with them in search for a bottle of water.</p><p>Once he found one he took [F/N] to the back of the beach restaurant so certain players from other schools couldn't bug the adorable first year. "[F/N] take your shirt off for a second." [F/N] tried to stroll away from Sugawara but got yanked back by his arm as Sugawara pinned the boy in place to tug his shirt off, struggling through the whole motion.</p><p>"Suga-senpai I'm tired." [F/N] whined, trying to yank his hand out of Sugawara's hand as the older male tried to hold his face still to rinse out the sand in the younger his eyes. Sugawara looked at the younger male in annoyance, causing him to flinch at the violent stare from his senior.</p><p>Honestly, Sugawara didn't mean to scare the first year, but all the stress from both taking care of his other junior's, and training for the upcoming games they had, had gone to Sugawara's head and sadly, he managed to lose his cool when he was alone with the adorable first year.</p><p>"[F/N] can you at least stay still for a fucking minute, damnit." Sugawara took the younger male and covered the back of his head before roughly shoving him against the wall, making [F/N] let out a small cry of pain. Sugawara took [F/N]'s head in a tight grip and tilted his chin upwards.</p><p>"[F/N] open your eyes." [F/N] hestitated slightly, but not wanting to anger his senior even more he relaxed and let his eyes slowly flutter open. <br/>Sugawara gently lifted the water bottle and began to carefully wash the sand out of the younger his eyes.</p><p>~~</p><p>The two students strolled back towards their friends in silence, after Sugawara's outburst [F/N] didn't have enough courage to say anything to his senior, in fear of making him angry again. [F/N] was confused, never would he have guessed the soft hearted Sugawara Koushi would ever get that angry, but maybe it was his fault, he didn't listen to his senior when he was supposed to, he must have really ticked--</p><p>"[F/N] I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way." [F/N] snapped out of his daydream and shot an apologetic expression towards Sugawara.</p><p>"No that's not true, I should've listened to you from the beginning, if I did that you didn't have to get mad." [F/N] fiddled anxiously with his hands, and relaxed slightly when he felt a large hand ruffle his hair.</p><p>"[F/N] you did absolutely nothing wrong, I was just already stressed out because of other things, I'm really sorry." Sugawara ruffled [F/N]'s hair one last time before he took the smaller boy's wrist in his hand and tugged him along to the beach. [F/N] let out a soft chuckle and sped up in order to catch up with his senior</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You guys will be officially bad at volleyball in this story because I am a disaster at it :') </p><p>Mention of groping,,, just a heads up ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F/N]!!" </p><p>You looked up with curious eyes as you heard the sunshine of your team, Hinata Shouyou call your name out loud. Humming in response you stood up from your spot on the beach towel and jogged over to the ginger. </p><p>"What's wrong sunshine?" </p><p>Hinata grumbled adorably at the nickname and before he could complain Kuroo laid a hand on his mouth, shutting him up.</p><p>"We're going to play some volleyball, wanna join in?" Kuroo asked with his typical stupid smirk plastered on his face, you snickered slightly at the thought of yourself clumsily receiving the ball, probably bouncing it into your own face. </p><p>"Hospital charges are too much for me Tetsu-chan, I rather not go broke today, or tomorrow, or literally any day."</p><p>Kuroo backed away with his hands raised in surrender, he had already directed Hinata to bug Kageyama while you were snickering at his question. Kuroo turned around with a small spin and walked back to the others who were waiting for him at the volleyball net.</p><p>"Alright, alright, if you wanna join in later then you're free to do so, kitten."</p><p>"Don't get any expectations and don't call me that." You watched Kuroo walk away with a satisfied smile on your face, the other players may be complete and utter idiots, flirts as well, but they were the nicest people you ever met.</p><p>You turned back to your towel and reached out to your bag to grab your water bottle, to immediately realise it was already empty. You sighed and stood up, deciding to refill it at the water tabs in front of the beach restaurant where you and Sugawara were just at about an hour ago.</p><p>Chatter filled the air as you got closer to the restaurant, the urge to fall asleep just at this moment was incredibly big, but if you did so Daichi would scold you, again. You opened your water bottle and turned the tab on, holding the bottle under the flowing water some of it fell past the opening and splattered on your shirt.</p><p>Loud voices came from your left and you turned your head slightly so look where the ruckus came from, only to see a group of men walk out of the restaurant like drunk idiots.</p><p>You turn you head back to the water tab and closed it, you took a swig of your water and headed back to the others, unaware of the stares you received.</p><p>...</p><p>Some minutes after you came back from the restaurant the others were still actively playing their matches, occasionally switching the teams up for not only fun, but practise as well. Two teams were currently playing against each other. Team white, which existed out of Shirabu ( S ), Daichi ( WS ), Inuoka ( MB ), Tanaka ( WS ) and Yaku ( LB ), and team red which existed out of Akaashi ( S ), Hinata ( MB ), Nishinoya ( LB ), Ōhira ( WS ), and Yamamoto ( WS ).</p><p>Tanaka and Yamamoto immediately picked up their rivalry and straight up started screaming at each other.</p><p>"We're going to crush you!" Tanaka grinned, slamming his fist against his open palm.</p><p>"Bring it on! I'll receive all your spikes, Ryu!"Nishinoya piped in from behind Yamamoto, looking at his best friend in determination, bringing both the teams into excitement.</p><p>"Alright, let's just begin." Akaashi calmly said, not interested in the huge rivalry going on between the players from Nekoma and Karasuno.</p><p>~~</p><p>"Nice serve!" Tanaka called out to Daichi as the captain prepared to serve, the score was currently 11-12 to team white. Hinata eyed Akaashi briefly, signalizing him to toss to the small decoy next.</p><p>Ukai blew the whistle and Daichi played the ball over the net they brought with them. Nishinoya received the ball flawlessly, Daichi rushed towards his position making it in time for Akaashi's toss to Hinata, who jumped up and slammed the ball past Shirabu.</p><p>While the players continued their game you had already fallen asleep on the beach chair, that stood directly in front of the volleyball court. The managers, minus Yachi, had gone with some of the coaches to Ukai's car to get some drinks out of the cooler. The other players were either swimming, sunbathing or sleeping. Takeda sat next to Yachi, watching the boys play with as much enthusiasm as Yachi herself.</p><p>"They really are having fun," Yachi commented happily, taking a sip from her lukewarm water, shuddering a bit, silently begging for the others to come back quickly with the cool drinks. She was melting under the red hot sun, questioning herself how to others weren't dead yet.</p><p>Takeda hummed in response, eyeing the small crowd of people that were watching match with interest, while also keeping an eye on you as you lied peacefully in the comfortable chair. "Looks like we are getting quite popular." Yachi softly said as she opened her eyes, turning her head to stare at the direction the older male was looking. Takeda agreed with the blond haired girl, relaxed and turned his attention back to the game.</p><p>Team red ended up winning the match, congratulating the other team as they went back to their seats to get some rest, not noticing the small crowd that had formed at the court, sudden clapping startled both teams as they realised they had been incredibly loud. After some small talks with people congratulating them, or telling them they did incredibly well, they went back to their seats when they got stopped by a small group of men. Takeda watched the men approach the younger boys warily, he stood up, nudged Yachi slightly and told her to get Ukai and the other coaches, the blond haired girl nodded and sneaked away from the sight, unseen.</p><p>"Why stop? You were doing so well, you don't wanna disappoint the crowd, do you?" His booming voice woke you up from your peaceful nap as you slowly opened your eyes, only to see the group of men you saw at the restaurant counter your friends. Your eyes widened and you stood up, ready to deliver some sarcastic comments to the group of men when an arm roughly grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back into someone's chest.</p><p>"They don't have any reason to play, we're just having a small friendly game in order to improve." Takeda commented, already standing next to Akaashi, making some of the younger boys sigh in relief.</p><p>"How about this, play one game with us, the one who wins gets one request the other team has to fulfill without hestitation." The man smirked, eyeing the teacher.</p><p>"What if we dont agree to play? We don't have any reason to and you can't force us." Daichi stepped up, glaring at the man with pure hatred visible in his dark brown eyes. "You're also much older than us, probably stronger as well, minding the age difference."</p><p>"You scared of us?" He snarked, trying to intimidate the group of teens, failing in doing so.</p><p>Daichi snickered. "Not really, we just don't wanna humiliate any one."</p><p>"Oh really? You don't have to worry about getting humiliated, we'll go easy on you, kid." The man nastily commented, he finally switched his eyes to a sight behind Takeda, smirking. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little boy toy would you?"</p><p>The group snapped their heads in alarm towards their seats, looking at the scene in front of them in horror. You were cornered by three men, one of them still holding tightly on to your left shoulder with one arm and his other arm around your waist, caressing your upper body and occasionally squeezing your chest and sides . Your face showed pure terror, your body trembling slightly trying to rip your hand out of the man's grip, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" At that moment Ukai approached the group, yanking the man's hands away from you and pulling you behind him, phone in hand. "We wont hestitate to call the police on you."</p><p>The man opened his mouth to complain they did nothing wrong, but as he eyed you he spotted the nasty bruises on your wrist and the way you covered your body with a short sleeved shirt you hurried to put on. The man quickly dismissed the view in front of him and a disgusting grin appeared on his face. "We're only using him as a persuasion for you to take the game, no harm done, am I right?"</p><p>"Alright," Daichi commented, a painfully obvious fake smile forming itself on his face. "If we win, you'll leave us alone and won't bother us ever again if you would happen to see us another time."</p><p>The grin on his face widened as the brown haired male opened his mouth to reply to the enraged captain, "Alright, but if we win, we want to have the shorty one day, for some fun."</p><p>The group tensed in anger, while you flinched and grapped onto Ukai's shirt, trying to hide yourself from the older male. The other players from Karasuno had slowly guided the other players away, making them understand that this was a problem they had to take on, nobody messes with one of them and gets away with it.</p><p>"We'll absolutely destroy you."</p><p>The man grinned smugly, "Bring it on, make your team."</p><p>Daichi huffed and the karasuno players made a circle, as they set up their team Tsukishima walked away, claiming that he was too tired to play, which angered the other team.</p><p>"What? You're fucking tall, why not give your team a chance to even win."</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, "Are you stupid? We don't need a chance to win, the ones who need a chance are you, if it was up to me I would let you play the shrimp and king alone." Tsukishima picked up his headphones and strodded over towards you, ignoring the angry curses the men behind him threw at thim. Yamaguchi apologized smugly and followed after Tsukishima.</p><p>"Are you okay, [F/N]?" Yamaguchi asked anxiously, they had brought you back to the seats and sat you down, attempting to calm you down.</p><p>"Y-Yeah I'm fine." You stuttered, clasping your hands together, trying to control your shaking body and breathing, covering up the fear that flowed through your body. "Just got caught off guard, I guess, no biggie."</p><p>Tsukishima frowned at your excuse, getting caught off guard wasn't the problem. "[F/N] are you really okay? There's no need to cover it up, the way you're reacting is natural. You don't have to act tough." He said softly, ignoring the shocked look he received from Yamaguchi, you were more important than his pride.</p><p>Tears started to cloud your vision again as you realised that you were away from the digusting hands that caressed your body, your friends were taking care of you, they were making sure that you weren't in danger and that no one would hurt you.</p><p>"I-I was s-so sca-scared." You sobbed, allowing the cold substance that had formed itself to fall down, letting it splat down on your hands.</p><p>You felt an arm circle around your shoulders and tensed up, you looked up to see Yamaguchi sit next to you and you relaxed again, hiding your face in his shoulder, letting your tears soak into Yamaguchi's shirt as Tsukishima gently pried your hands apart, making sure you wouldn't dig your nails in your palms and end up injuring yourself. You gripped onto his hand instead, not noticing that the match had already ended, 25-5, Karasuno had won, just like everyone expected.</p><p>You slumped back into your comfortable position between the two boys, sighing softly as you felt your eyes slip close, letting the dark take you over as you slowly fell asleep.</p><p>Your family, your friends, had protected you and that was the only thing that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"[F/N]!!" A loud voice interrupted your peaceful nap, you grumbled and lazily opened your eyes. The first thing the appeared in your vision was a beautiful orange color. Your eyes narrowed, 'It's either Hinata or I've been eaten by a giant orange.' </p><p>"[F/N] are you listening to me?!" The orange color moved away from your and the small decoy fully appeared in your vision. You yawned and raised your head from the pillow on your desk, you eyed the oldest first year signalling him to continue whatever he was talking about.</p><p>"I need your help [F/N]." Hinata stated shyly, something that you weren't used to, the kid was always moving like he had just consumed a mixture of at least 20 different energy drinks.</p><p>"Hina-chan, what's wrong..?" You rubbed your eyes, not noticing how Hinata's face blew up at your husky 'morning' voice and the nickname you used. Hinata quickly shook his head, focusing more on the reason why he was here.</p><p>"I need you to help me watch my sister this evening, my mother will be out of town tonight for work and I can't handle her on my own! [F/N] I'm begging you, I'll do everything!" Being more awake you watched the orange haired boy drive himself right into panic and without any comment you put your small hands on his cheeks and used both your thumbs to press his mouth together to get him to stop talking.</p><p>"Hina-chan calm down, it's way too early for this shit." You mumbled, ignoring Hinata's silent protest that it was currently 2 pm, "Why can't your father just watch her though?"</p><p>Hinata's face immediately transformed into a scowl and the mention of his father, your eyes widened slightly at the hatred that burned in his eyes. If a man could make a sunshine like Hinata this mad at him he must've done something incredibly horrible.</p><p>"Ah, Hinata you don't have to-"</p><p>"He's a piece of shit." You slightly flinched at the venom laced in Hinata's voice, your grip on his face tightening as Hinata's face turned even more sour. </p><p>"He doesn't deserve to even hear about Natsu or my mother, he fucked up everything and completely ruined everything." Hinata started to shake, out of anger, panic or sadness was something you didn't know, it didn't matter anyway. You reached over your desk and wrapped your arms around his waist, burrying your face in his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of the orange haired boy.</p><p>"I'm sorry it was a dumb question, you don't have to say anything else." Hinata took a deep ragged breath, calming down and burrying his face in your [H/C] locks, focusing on their current location and situation itself.</p><p>"I'll call my parents to tell them I'll be spending the night with you, is that alright, Hina-chan?" You mumbled, being tired once again, you immediately decided that once the plans for after practise were settled you'd drag Hinata with you to take a nap.</p><p>"Thanks [F/N].." Hinata's voice was almost unhearable, as it was being muffled by your hair, but you could hear him clear as day.</p><p>You pulled away from Hinata and dug around in your bag hanging from your desk hook, as you finally found your phone you selected your mother's number and waited for her to pick up.</p><p>After convincing your usually worrywart of a mother that you're not going out to drink or do drugs, and an embarrassing conversation with your father who took over to phone telling you to use condoms you started screeching at them that you'd be back around tomorrow after after practise en hung up, throwing your phone into your bag and directing your gaze to Hinata once again with a blush.</p><p>"So.. uhm yeah, I can stay the night.."</p><p>"I'm glad, thank you, [F/N]-chan!" Your heart skipped a beat, '[F/N]-chan..?' The nickname itself wasn't the problem, but the way how Hinata, who had shown such an unusual side of himself just a minute ago said the name itself was enough to basically make your heart stop, it was adorable.</p><p>"Hm.. Come with me Hina-chan." You hummed, jumping away from your desk, grabbing your pillow and dragging a confused Hinata with you to the roof of the building, where you pushed him to the railing of the roof making him drop to the floor, dropping your pillow in his lap and lying down.</p><p>"You made me lose some valuable time in which I could've get some sleep, so you'll be stuck here untill practise." Hinata started to protest that he still had a class left but when you finally laid down and put your head face down of the pillow in his lap he went quiet.</p><p>"[F/N]-chan, you know I-" Hinata stopped talking as soon as he heard the silent and peaceful snores coming from you, astonished you fell asleep in only a few seconds he eased his hands into your soft hair and leaned back against the railing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"..ke up, [F/N]-chan wake up.." </p><p>You opened your eyes slowly, coming face to face with Hinata once again, the orange haired boy looked truly beautiful, the sunlight softly reflecting on his pale and smooth skin, making his vibrant hair pop out even more. The blue sky above the two first years was clear, decorated with faint clouds. The sound of chirping birds filled your ears and a soft summer breeze passed the two teenagers.</p><p>You picked yourself up from the pillow, ending up even closer to Hinata's face, you rubbed you eyes, sitting up on your knees so you could pick up the pillow from Hinata's lap.<br/>The older boy stood up, gently grabbing your much smaller hand which wasn't holding the fluffy pillow and tugged you up from your uncomfortable position on the concrete roof. </p><p>"Let's get to practise [F/N]-chan." You simply nodded and followed the boy downstairs, walking towards the clubroom together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you felt someone poke at your shoulder, you snapped your head to the side in order to catch him or her, or them you never know. You hear a loud shriek in front of you and you flinch violently, effectively falling off the bench you were sleeping on. Blond hair immediately enters your view and you knew without a doubt that was the first year manager, Yachi Hitoka, also known as Yacchan. She just recently joined the team, with hesitation obviously, you admired the girl a lot ever since the beach incident that occured a week ago. </p><p>"I told you he wasn't dead." Tsukishima commented bluntly, Yachi's face immediately burst into flames, and she started flailing around, stuttering apologies to your poor body that was still suffering from the fall, you lied on the floor, your legs still laying on the bench. You stared blankly at the ceiling wondering why you were dealing with something like this considering you clearly didn't sign up for it.</p><p>Just as Daichi was about to calm everyone down, Tsukishima commented once more, driving the whole gym into a wave of chaos.</p><p>"Nevermind, judging by his reaction he might be dead, too bad."</p><p>Yachi screeched.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"My ears are still ringing." You pouted.</p><p>You were currently walking with Hinata to the bike stall to gather the older boy his bike, after the literal eardrum attack at the gym Ukai finally had enough of everyone and tokd everyone to just go home and relax, 'I can't possibly spend another minute with you rascals' he told them without hestitation.</p><p>Loud laughter filled your ears and you glanced towards the hyper boy walked beside you, you smiled gently at the smile on his face, Hinata truly was amazing.</p><p>"I'm used to it, Natsu is the loudest ever! But now that practise has been cut short, we're going to be with Natsu longer." Hinata looked at you with the most serious glance you ever saw on the boy. "If you go deaf, you can't blame me."</p><p>You smiled hestitantly at the boy, pushing him towards his bike in order to get past the earlier conversation. Hinata unlocked his bike, threw both his and your bag in the basket on front and jumped on the seat.</p><p>"Hop on [F/N]-chan, we're not walking a trip that takes 30 minutes on bike!"</p><p>You slowly climbed on the bike, your feet barely touching the ground. You wrapped your arms around Hinata's middle and felt the boy in front of you tense up lightly.</p><p>"Don't be so nervous~ You don't want me to blame you if I go deaf because of Natsu, don't blame me for not wanting to die on this bike trip sweetheart." You leaned up a little bit, whispering the pet name in Hinata's ear, breathing softly on his exposed neck.</p><p>"[F/N]-chan.." Hinata let out a squeak, sure you had a lot of different personalities, such as a flirty one, but the ginger had never experienced it in person.</p><p>"Anyway, let's move on, your mother is leaving soon, can't let her wait for us." You slapped Hinata's shoulder lightly, he sighed softly and placed his feet on the pedals,bringing the bike forward. You relaxed and laid your head down on his back, burrying your face in his black gakuran.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"We're here! [F/N]-chan get up!" You slowly stepped off the bike, in front of you standing a pretty large house, the outside was painted white, the garden decorated with yellow daffodils.</p><p>'Typical, a flower with such a vibrant and energizing color. The meanings are positive as well ; friendship, epiphany, understanding, clarity, inspiration.' You glanced at Hinata who was opening the garage to put his bike away. Your mind drifted back to what Hinata told you about his father.</p><p>'But on the other side..' You swallowed softly. 'They are related to the Greek god Narcissus, who was obessed with himself, the fact that they signalize new beginnings as well isn't very relaxing either.'</p><p>You scolded yourself for thinking so much about it, they were just flowers and you didn't even know that much about Hinata's father. You hurried after Hinata who already entered the garage, taking his bike along with him.</p><p>Hinata turned on the lights and balanced the bike against one of the walls, taking the bags out of the basket, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you over to the hallway that lead to the living room. The house looked even better on the inside, you could immediately point out that the color scheme they used were a lot of pastel and soft colors.</p><p>"I'll go tell my mom she can leave now we are here, get something to drink and then you'll get to meet the real hurricane in this household." You snickered at his comment and walked towards the couch and laid down on the soft material. Loud footsteps were coming down the stairs and you glanced up, seeing a older woman lay a kiss on Hinata's forehead, mumbling some words you couldn't hear and leaving the house. Another set of footsteps came down and before you knew it a small body jumped onto your back, making you moan out of discomfort. </p><p>"Natsu! You can't jump our guests, this is why Higashi-kun didn't come back after hanging out with you last week!"</p><p>"Higashi-kun was boring anyway, he only wanted to watch that cooking show episode where they made stupid pies!"</p><p>You moaned against the pillow once again, hoping Hinata would get the young girl of your back as soon as possible, you were fragile, okay?</p><p>"There's no reason to make the pie feel bad about itself.." You mumbled raising your head from the pastel pink pillow coming eye to eye with Hinata who had picked his sister up setting her down in a big chair near the couch.</p><p>"Yes there is." For such a young girl, Natsu sure had a lot of sass in her. "Anyway, you're really pretty, are you onii-chan's boyfriend?" Natsu asked in an innocent tone, not realising the literal weight of the questions she just asked.</p><p>"N-No, [F/N]-chan and I-I are just friends!" Hinata said, looking at his sister with an embarrassed look on his face, you simply blushed heavily and burried your face in the soft pillow once again.</p><p>"Hina-chan, has your sister read too many shounen-ai mangas, because I'm getting a hunch here." Hinata let out a yell and shoved your face deeper into the pillow, shutting you up effectively.</p><p>"N-Natsu, you can't ask people questions like that." The ginger blushed, sighing heavily and losing grip of your head. He kept his hands burried in your hair though, your hair always looked really fluffy but this was beyond expectations.</p><p>"Anyway, Natsu, this is [F/N] [L/N], he goes to school with me." Natsu nodded eagerly, it wasn't common for her brother to take friends home with him, he only really had a strong connection with Izumi and Kouji.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you [N/N]-chan!"</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at the nickname but smiled gently at the young girl anyway, she kind of reminded you fo your own sister, just younger and more chaotic.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Natsu-chan, I'm sure we'll get along~" </p><p>And thus the beginning of a tiresome, nightmare worthy evening began.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"I regret ever agreeing to this." You and Hinata were currently collapsed on the bed in his room, after hours of playing with Natsu, cooking dinner which was a disaster, you both finally managed to put her too bed.</p><p>"I warned you." Hinata raised his hand up, pointing a finger at you. "Be thankful she didnt decide to dye your hair with her glitter glue."</p><p>"Let me guess you are speaking from experience?"</p><p>"Sadly." Hinata rolled off the bed, walked towards his bag, pulling two water bottles out of it.</p><p>"It's not safe to leave my room now so we'll have to survive with only this." You nodded tiredly and took the waterbottle from Hinata. You sat up against the head of the bed and opened your bottle while Hinata jumped on the bed and sat next to you.</p><p>"I mean your sister is a sweetheart and all, but I thought you were a sugar package, your family is nuts my boy." Hinata groaned, letting his head fall in between his legs. You looked at him, conflicted wether you should ask a certain question or not.</p><p>"Hina-chan, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that, b-but what's the deal with your father..?" You mumbled the last part so quietly Hinata almost didn't catch it, he flinched violently at the mention of his father, again.</p><p>"Well, I mean, I don't mind telling you but you can't tell anyone else! No one else except my family and Izumi and Koji know this and I want to keep it that way." Hinata looked at you seriously, the usual smile he has not visible anywhere.</p><p>You looked at the boy in question but nodded anyway, promising you won't tell anyone without permission, you softly laid your hand on his, squeezing it lightly in form of support.</p><p>Hinata exhaled loudly and squeezed your hand back.</p><p>"When I was younger and Natsu wasn't born yet I used to live in America with both my parents, I used to play a lot of sports, had many friends and basically everything was amazing. My mom didn't work as we were pretty good off and my father's job supported us well enough, she didn't know what he did for his job and neither did I. It wasn't really important for us to know anyway, but as I got older my mom got more and more suspicious, my father earned way more money than a couple of years ago and it was getting ridiculous, she tried asking him how he earned all of it but he never answered her. When I was about six years old my mom broke the news to me that she was pregnant, I was obviously ecstatic and told basically everyone I knew about it. When we found out she was having a girl my father wasn't happy about it, he said that a girl wouldn't be able to take over his job when I would pass it on." By this time tears started to slowly well up in Hinata's eyes, you looked at the older boy, trying not to show the pity you had for him, it was obvious he wouldn't appreciate pity. You squeezed his hand once more in reassurement and he continued to talk.</p><p>"My parents got into a lot of fights after that, the same story continued a long time and when Natsu was born my father became ruthless. He threatened to get rid of Natsu whenever my mom and I wouldn't listen to him or threatened to cut out money away. We didn't have much of a choice and just went along with it. When I finally turned eleven my father once offered to take me with him to his work, as he liked to call it 'get me introduced to my future work'. I agreed obviously, so one day after school when my mother was out with Natsu he told me to come with him, we took off in his car and drove for about an hour when we finally ended up at some old warehouse. He told me to step out and follow him, so I did. Apparantly, my father had been in one of the most powerful gangs of the country and earned all his money by selling of drugs and being a hitman.<br/>He simply showed me around the building and introduced me to a lot of people that I was supposed to work with in the future. After some time we finally left and I told my mom all about what had happend, my mom was already suspicious that his job was illegal judging by the money the made and questioned him about it immediately. My father was furious I told my mom about it and took his anger out on both me and my mom, by that time my mom had already called the police and put he rphone down on the counter so they could hear what was happening. We tried everything to keep him away from Natsu but it didn't work, she was five years old at the time and he began to strangle her. The police managed to get there on time, Natsu was already unconcious but the paramedics got to her before it was too late. Both my father and the gang got busted and arrested, my mom finally had enough and decided to move us to Japan since her sister already lived in Miyagi. I met Izumi and Koji, started playing volleyball, and now we're here.<br/>That's also why I got so pissed at Kageyama for asking me what I did the past three years at the game we played against each other."</p><p>When Hinata finished he was full on sobbing, unable to keep his tears to himself, a small tears slipped down your cheek and you launched yourself at the boy, completely trapping him in your arms. </p><p>"I-I'm so s-sorry.." You cried silently, pressing his face closer to your torso, feeling his tears fall on your thin shirt. He shook in your hold and wrapped his arms around your middle, finally relaxing from the stiff posture he had while telling you about his father.</p><p>"It's not your fault.." Hinata said, trying to reassure you, you didn't reply and simply held the boy closer to your body. Hinata raised his head and blinked up at you tiredly and you moved to wipe his tears away with your thumbs.</p><p>"Don't be sad, Shouyou." Hinata's eyes widened at the use of his first name. He was about to stutter out a response but didn't get the chance as you quickly pecked him on his lips.</p><p>"You'll be alright, Shou-chan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. twenty-two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING :<br/>Just a heads up that there will be a one time use of a homophobic slur, if you are not comfortable with this you should skip the part after;</p><p>"Narita simply threw his arms up and sat back down" untill "Sugawara stood up harshly from his chair"</p><p>after that you'll be fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A maid cafe?! Why did you agree to that?!" </p><p>You looked at the raven haired male and yawned, you had just woken up, only to hear that you were chosen to join the girls in dressing up for a maid cafe that would be organized for the culture festival that was scheduled next week. The guys in your class wanted the girls to dress up for a maid cafe, only to have the suggestion countered as the girls told them they would only dress up if some of the guys would also dress up, and of course you were super lucky to be one of the guys dressing up.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Tobio-chan." You stood up from your chair, grabbed your bag and pillow and nudged Kageyama to continue walking. You only had to occupy the maid role for about two hours as the schedule had to be devided throughout the entire class.</p><p>Kageyama simply huffed, muttering something under his breath you couldn't catch and shoved his hand in his pockets. You glanced behind you at the taller boy and grabbed his wrist, dragging him downstairs towards the vending machine.</p><p>You took out your wallet and purchased a milk carton, knowing Kageyama would calm down at the gesture. As you vending machine dropped the drink you picked it up and threw it at Kageyama.</p><p>"Calm down blueberry, if something goes wrong you guys will only be a few minutes away from me." Kageyama responded with a stiff nod and stabbed the straw into the carton, taking a small sip. </p><p>"You better tell us if something happens, you are basically a magnet for trouble, idiot." </p><p>"Says you, Tobio-chan.." </p><p>~~~</p><p>"[F/N]-kun! Come here for a second." You glanced up from your soft pillow and saw a girl from your classroom waving at you. You sniffed and stood up from your position and shuffled towards the brown haired girl, she was standing with two other girls in front of the teacher's desk.</p><p>Your teacher had decided to cut the last subject of the day away so you all would be able to make some plans for the culture festival, not a lot was done during the hour but you couldn't care less, it gave you extra time to sleep so you were okay with it.</p><p>"We have to take your measures so we can make your uniform for the culture festival." You simply yawned in response, knowing the girls would most likely take it as a form of acceptance.</p><p>"Raise your arms above your hand please [F/N]-kun." You lazily threw your arms up, and laid them on top of your head. One of the girls took her measuring tape and circled it around your chest, while the other girls peeked over her shoulder, writing the digits down. After measuring every part of your body you went back to your desk as the girls called for everyone's attention.</p><p>"We've now collected all the measurements of everyone who will be dressing up, we might add some extra things to the costume to keep them unique, so if you end up with cat ears and a tail, well sucks to be you I guess. Other than that all that's left to do is to make sure we have tables, chairs, pastries and drinks and a banner for outside the classroom. We'll be deviding everyone into different categories tomorrow so if you want to be in a specific group make sure to notify us on time." </p><p>At the time she stopped talking the bell rang, everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and left the classroom, some heading into the direction of their club rooms while others hurried home. You took your pillow and bag under you arms and walked towards the classroom 1-5 down the hall just in time to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leave the classroom. You quickly engaged into a conversation with the smaller boy, as you walked towards the changing rooms.</p><p>"So.. [F/N], what is your class planning for the culture festival?"</p><p>You took of your gakuran and glancing at the olive haired boy who was looking at you in curiosity. You felt your face heat up slightly thinking back on your conversation with Kageyama.</p><p>"We're doing a maid cafe.." Two sudden hands appear on your shoulders, spinning you around and dragging your attention away from the pinch server.</p><p>"[F/N] you can't do a maid cafe!" Nishinoya loudly exclaims. Tanaka nods wildly next to him, both boys looking at your with a strange expression.</p><p>"Kageyama told us you were going to dress up, you can't [F/N]!" Tanaka claims, yanking you away from the libero and grasping your elbows, pulling you closer to the older boy.</p><p>"Those vile creatures in your class are not to be trusted, we won't let them harm you [F/N]!"</p><p>You hear a exhausted sigh coming from the door, the third years walk through the door, Daichi already groaning in annoyance at the scene in front of him.</p><p>"Tanaka, Nishiniya leave the poor boy alone." Sugawara pried Tanaka's hand away from your arms and pulled you away from the boy.</p><p>"Suga-san you don't understand!" Nishinoya wailed as Daichi pulled him away from you, "[F/N]'s class is planning a maid cafe for the culture festival!" </p><p>Sugawara blinked and looked at you for confirmation of Nishinoya's statement, you nodded shyly at the third yeard and you could hear Daichi sigh heavily once again.</p><p>"I'm sure everything will be fine, [F/N]'s classroom is really close to Yamaguchi's and Tsukishima's classroom so even if something happend they would be there in seconds." Daichi commented, grasping both Nishinoya and Tanaka by their shoulders, making them tense up at the murderous aura around their captain, Daichi probably wasn't happy with the situation either.</p><p>"It won't be that bad, a lot of classes did maid cafe's in previous years as well, no harm done."</p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya nodded stifly, still looking unsure. Daichi released the second years and moved towards the lockers, changing into the volleyball uniform. Sugawara combed his hand through your hair, you leaned into the touch and Sugawara laughed softly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"We got the outfits!" The girls in charge of the costume designing entered the classroom. The room was decorated with small paintings and the desks were put together in groups of four, decorated with white table cloths and silverware sets. On the window side of the room the kids in charge of the food had set up a table filled with deserts ranging from red velvet cake to pocky. The last thing that was left to do was put the banner up at the etrance from the classroom.</p><p>You glanced up from the desert table where you were currently busy with setting the drink dispensers ready. One of the girls rushed towards you and dragged you along towards the bathroom, shoving a white bag into your hands.</p><p>"Once your done changing come back to the classroom, [F/N]-kun." The girl looked a bit too excited for you and you glanced at the bag in your arms with doubt. You were about to protest but she already pushed you into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. You groaned and moved towards the biggest stall, closing the door and locking it. </p><p>You put the bag down and started pulling off your uniform, you folded your clothes up and put them down, you bent down in front of the bag and pulled out the outfit, a short black dress along with a ruffled white apron which was decorated with little black bows around the waist line.</p><p>You hesitantly slid into the dress, zipping the back up and tying the apron around your waist. You were about to put your own clothes into the bag when you noticed there was still stuff inside of it. You turned the bag inside out and a few accessoires fell onto the bathroom floor.</p><p>A headband with black colored fur ears resting on top of it laid next to similar colored cat tail. You put them on slowly, and looked at the last two items, black stocking with white bows and black platform shoes glared back at you.</p><p>"God damnit." You should've listened to the other guys, this was a bad idea. After completely changing into the outfit you opened the stall and looked into the mirror. You sighed and moved towards the door, pulling down the skirt, knowing it was most likely shorter than the school uniform. The costume designers probably made a mistake during measuring or ended up shortening your skirt intentionally.</p><p>You glanced into the hallway seeing some classrooms already putting out signs and opening the doors, you hurried through the students towards your class and sped inside. Most people raised their heads, ending lowering it again after a heavy blush began to set on their faces.</p><p>"Ah, [F/N]-kun you look so cute!" The girl that gave you the costume popped up in front of you, the exciting expression still plastered on her face.<br/>Before you could complain about anything some other girls rushed her away to most likely change into a costume as well.</p><p>"Alright you guys," You shifted your attention to the front of the class and grumpily moved towards the back, deciding to listen to the class rep instead of paying more attention to the revealing costume. "You guys did an amazing job, everything looks amazing, the food, decorations and of course the costumes." You swear you felt her glance at you with a sly smirk, the girls in your class were true snakes.</p><p>"Let's get the festival officially starting!" Cheers filled the classroom and before you knew it the door was opened. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The day had gone suprisingly well, you didn't have too many problems with the costume, except some people from other classes and years that got a bit ahead of themself. You were currently busy with your last shift as waiter, luckily for you, you haven't seen your teammates all day. Which wasn't that suprising as they all had their own events to work on and guessed they probably wouldn't come, at least you hoped.</p><p>You heard loud noises coming from the hallway and immediately lost hope in that statement, true to your thoughts, the rowdy group of volleyball players entered the classroom. You tried to sneak away from the entrance but the other two servers managed to catch you before you could, shoving a notebook in your arms and basically throwing you towards the other boys.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here." You hissed at them, tugging them towards the biggest table in the corner. </p><p>"We wanted to see our dear kouhai during the festival of course!" Tanaka claimed, throwing his arms around you, refusing to sit down even after Ennoshita told him to do so.</p><p>"I'm not sure what to think of this outfit though.." Kinoshita sweatdropped, leaning slightly away from Sugawara and Daichi who looked like they were going to kill every single student in the room.</p><p>"Y-You've been wearing this the entire day, [F/N]..?" Asahi commented nervously. You turned away from the timid ace, your face heating up in embarrassment.</p><p>"Nishinoya." Everyone turned their attention to Sugawara, who was glaring slightly at a group of guys who were totally staring at you.</p><p>"How about you take [F/N] to the clubroom so he can change into his own uniform?" One of the girl servers overheard the conversation and was about to walk over and complain to Sugawara that your shift wasn't over yet. Before she could get to the silver haired boy Narita shot off his chair and pulled her back.</p><p>"I'm not sure you want to bother them in this situation." The girl scoffed and ripped herself away from the second year, Narita simply threw his arms up and sat back down.</p><p>"[F/N]-kun still has to finish his shift! Just because you faggots can't stand seeing your boytoy around others in these clothes doesn't mean you can change our schedule." She yelled, gathering the attention of everyone in the room, making everyone either look at her in shock, disgust or anger. Sugawara stood up harshly from his chair, making it fall backwards and fall onto the floor and glared at her.</p><p>"What did you just say?" </p><p>You felt a hand fall onto your shoulder and turned around, Nishinoya stood behind you with an angry expression and started to drag you away from the drama that was currently happening. You followed the libero without any problem, not wanting to how the situation would end.</p><p>Little did you know Sugawara ended up getting banned from practise for a week for punching another student.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. twenty-three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"[F/N]-chan stay here! Just let me take your temperature, damnit!" You darted past your mother that stood in front of you and hurried towards the front door. Your uniform was thrown on your small frame messily, the white blouse off by one button, your gakuran hanging around your elbows as you tugged on your dress shoes.</p><p>You woke up in the morning with a terrible fever and your mother insisted you stayed home for the day, which you obviously ignored. Nekoma would be coming over today once again for a training camp and you wouldnt miss it for the world.</p><p>"[F/N] [L/N] if I get a call from your school that you aren't feeling well I'll end you myself!" Your mother shouted as you grabbed your bag and hurried outside, throwing the door close and jogging towards the main road. You sighed and rubbed your temples, walking down the street in a dizzy manner.</p><p>As you neared the school entrance you opened up your bag and pulled out a bottle of water, holding it up to your forehead, sighing in relief at the cooling touch. You walked through the door and opened your locker, switching your shoes and closing it again.</p><p>"[F/N], you okay?" You turned your head to your right, Kinoshita was leaning against the lockers next to you, looking at you with a worried expression. You laughed softly at him and combed your hand through his light brown hair.</p><p>"You're an angel, Kino-chan, a real damn angel." You smiled slyly at Kinoshita as his face visibly heated up, unconciously leaning into your hand that was still tangled in his spiky hair.</p><p>Kinoshita opened his mouth to speak once again, but he was cut off as the bell rang, making you tug your arm back harshly and raise your hand to your forehead, groaning in pain.<br/>You mumbled out a small sorry and goodbye to the older volleyball player in front of you and walked past him towards your class.</p><p>After all your classes had ended you officially cursed your own stubborn attitude, your fever got worse by every second that passed and the medicine you brought didn't work anymore. The last thing you had to do before you could go back home was spend two hours in a rowdy gym with the most loud people you ever knew, it might even be more than three hours as Hinata would most likely beg for fifty more matches.</p><p>You shuffled towards the gym doors, struggling to keep your eyes open as you opened the door, stepping into the gym. Hinata greeted you with his usual happy self which ended up in Kageyama smacking him in the head as he saw you frown at the loud voice for even just a second.</p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka simply slapped you on the back, making you wince as they greeted you happily, luckily the other guys just nodded towards you or gave you a soft 'Good afternoon', which you were definitely grateful for.</p><p>"Gather 'round! Nekomata and the others will arrive in a minute, let's get outside so we can welcome them." The team lazily yelled out a 'yes' at Daichi's order and moved put of the gym.</p><p>"[F/N]-chan you look really flushed, are you sick?" Hinata walked up to you, you were shivering slightly, tugging your club jacket closer to your body in hope to get warmer.</p><p>"I-I'm alright, just a little cold, nothing to worry about sunshine." Your body shivered again, teeth chattering softly, Hinata frowned at your unreasonable answer.</p><p>"[F/N]-chan I kno-" Hinata was cut off as a loud horn was heard over the area, the Nekoma bus stopped in front of you and the others. You sighed in relief, the arrival of the Nekoma volleyball team had effictively turned everyone's suspicious questions away from you.</p><p>---</p><p>You sat on the bench in the gym and watched the boys finish up the current match, you were too dizzy to lay down, stand up or even move at all and only breathed heavily as you leaned against the wall. You missed the concerned glances everyone threw you as your condition only seemed to get worse by the second. You heard someone approach you softly and looked up, Kiyoko stood in front of you with her usual stoic expression. </p><p>"[F/N]-kun, are you alright to help us with the water bottles?" You blinked softly at her calming voice and grunted out a small agreement. You moved your hands towards the side of the bench you were sitting on and began to push yourself up, which you quickly realised was tbe biggest mistake you made in your life.</p><p>Your vision grew blurry and your body began to sway slightly, the lighting in the gym pierced your eyes sharply and your headache doubled in pain. You stumbled forward slightly bumping into Kiyoko harshly, making the raven haired girl gasp in shock, catching the attention of everyone in the gym. Your knees buckled under your weight and you fell down, your body smacked down on the gym floor harshly. Your eyes started to water as the gym basically exploded, people started crowding your trembling body, trying to get you to talk, to sit up, wanting to know what happend.</p><p>Before you knew it your vision darkened and you had fallen unconcious.</p><p>---</p><p>Your body twitched slightly as you pried your eyes open forcefully, a white ceiling entered your vision. You glanced around the room you were in, it clearly wasn't your room, but it wasnt the hospital either.</p><p>The door opened at your glanced in the direction of it, You shuffled slightly on the futon that you laid on as someone approached you and crouched next to your smaller form. </p><p>"[F/N].." Kinoshita ran his hand through your hair softly, making you breath out softly, leaning into the warm hand. "How do you feel?" </p><p>"Shitty.." You replied, coughing at the dryness in your throat as you spoke. Kinoshita lifted his hand and moved towards the side, picking up a box of ibuprofen and a glass of water.</p><p>"You scared us pretty bad you know?" You shot a confused glance at Kinoshita as he took one of the pills out of the box. </p><p>"Open up." Your breath hitched slightly but you obeyed nonetheless, parting your lips slightly for Kinoshita to slip the pill into your mouth. The older male flushed slightly at your obedience, bringing a small smile to your face.</p><p>"What even happend, Kino-chan?" You queried, taking a sip from the glass of water.</p><p>"You fainted during the practise match practically gave everyone a heart attack. After we managed to keep Sugawara, Yaku and Takeda from going into their hardcore mother mode we called your mom, but all she did was laugh, saying that you were too stubborn for her to handle." Kinoshita chuckled slightly, grabbing your sides softly, tugging you up so you could rest against the bed behind you. </p><p>"She told us nobody was home and the moment and didn't want to risk anything if you stayed home alone, so I offered to bring you to my house." Kinoshita sat next to you, leaning into the bed behind him as well, you glanced at the older male, leaning into his frame.</p><p>"I'm glad you did, I don't think I'd be able to recover normally if I was with someone else instead." You leaned into Kinoshita even more, allowing your head to fall onto his shoulder, which the older boy responded to by wrapping his arm around you.</p><p>"Thanks Kino-chan, for helping me.." Kinoshita looked down at you, his face heating up at your appearance. Your cheeks were still flushed from the fever, your eyes were half closed and your lips were still damp from the water you previously had, coated with a thin layer of water of which a small drop had rolled down your chin.</p><p>"You're welcome, [F/N].." </p><p>Before you could respond Kinoshita had already closed the gap between the two of you, pressing his lips onto yours softly. You sat up, raising your hand to Kinoshita's cheek, tilting your head to the left, deepening the kiss.</p><p>You both pulled away from each other after some time, faces equally flushed, breathing heavily. You laughed softly and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your forehead softly against his.</p><p>"If you get sick it's not my fault, Kino-chan."</p><p>"We'll see about that, [F/N]."</p><p>You leaned in for a kiss once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. twenty-four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sooo, I can stay at your place, right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes! I-I hope I wont bother you, [F/N]." Yachi stuttered out, nervously playing with her hands.</p><p>Your parents had to leave town for a business meeting for the weekend and your sister would be at a sleepover with her friends. In the end your parents had demanded you stayed with someone else, just in case you wouldn't randomly fall asleep and injure yourself, because it definitely had happend before.</p><p>You didn't want to mention it towards the whole team knowing it'll end up with you just giving up and sleeping in Ukai's car without him knowing because the others couldn't agree on who you would stay with.</p><p>You had eventually just decided to ask both Kiyoko and Yachi if you could stay with one of them, Kiyoko had politely declined, saying that even though she absolutely adored you, her parents would rip your guts out for making a 'move' on their little girl.</p><p>So the only opinion that was left was staying at Yachi's for the weekend or staying with someone from another team, which your friends wouldn't ever agree to.</p><p>Yachi had agreed, luckily for you, since her parents wouldn't be home for the weekend either but they already met you before, knowing you wouldn't do anything to their daughter even if it would safe your life.</p><p>"Don't be so nervous Yacchan! We'll be fineee." You said in a sing-song voice, suprisingly feeling excited for the weekend you'll be spending with the nervous first year, you have never really spent that much time with the managers.</p><p>Yachi relaxed slightly at your playfull tone and nodded excitedly, already starting to ramble on about some of the things she had planned that you both could do in the weekend as the two of you walked towards the water tabs outside to refill the bottles.</p><p>"[F/N]! We could bake cookies for the team!" Yachi's eyes sparkled as you looked at you, no longer stuttering. You looked back at her with an equal amount of excitement, mentally apologizing to the blond, knowing you would be stealing all the dough before she could ever bake the cookies.</p><p>"Deal! Let's do it!" You fist bumped the  girl, both yanking your hand back, yelping in pain when you accidently hit your fists together too hard. You hissed and waved your hand around, watching Yachi stroke her knuckles softly as the two of you tried to relieve the pain in dumb ways like the idiots you were.</p><p>"Yachi-san, [F/N]-kun! Are you guys okay?" Takeda called from the gym, probably wondering why it took so long for you to refill the bottles, his usual anxious episodes popping up.</p><p>You and Yachi yelled out a small reassurement that you weren't dead and collected the bottles, snickering quietly as you walked back into the gym, ignoring the questionable glances the others in the gym shot you two.</p><p>"Do you have any ingredients at home?" You questioned as you walked tiredly beside Yachi, practise has judt ended and you and Yachi were going over your plans of baking cookies for the others.</p><p>Yachi hummed, deeply in thought as she stroked her chin in an exaggerated  manner.</p><p>"I don't think so, we should go the to store." Yachi glanced at you, bringing her hand back to her bag strap. You simply nodded, ruffling your hair as you both made your way to the supermarket.</p><p>You entered the store with Yachi and moved towards the baking section in a quick pace, wanting to go home as soon as possible, not wanting to walk around anymore.</p><p>Yachi scanned the isles, looking for the basic ingredients like sugar, flour and butter while you hopped over towards the optional ingredients, shoving two bags of chocolate chips into the cart that you had just grabbed as Yachi only stared blankly at your action.</p><p>You glanced back at her, a third bag of chocolate chips clutched in your hands, Yachi's gaze met yours and you stared harshly at each other, mentally fighting about the amount of chocolate chips.</p><p>"[F/N] [L/N] put the bag down." Yachi's gaze on you hardened as you moved your hand slowly towards the cart, planning to drop the bag in. Before you knew it a small hand cuffed you on the hand, making you let out a grunt as you let go off the bag. Just as it was about to land in the cart Yachi snatched it out of the air, chucking it at your face, making you yelp as you crouched, avoiding the attack.</p><p>"Yachi, why." Yachi simply smiled in a way too sweet manner and lowered all ingredients in the cart, tugging it and your pouting self towards the cashier to pay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yachi unlocked the door and opened the door gently, immediately walked towards the kitchen after she took off her shoes. You sighed tiredly and tugged off your shoes, stepping into the kitchen along with Yachi, seeing her already pulling out some equipment.</p><p>"Let's get crackin' girl, can't poison our teammates before nationals." You pulled out the ingredients and you moved to begin the base batter.</p><p>You heated up the oven and began to cream the butter, adding the sugar untill it became light and fluffy. Yachi yanked the flour bag open, making half of the powder fall onto the counter. You snorted loudly and scooped up a handfull of flour and smacked it in Yachi's face, making her gawk in surprise.</p><p>"[F/N]!" Yachi screeched, smacking her hand in the flour and covering your hair with the white powder. You yelped and shaked your hand, uneffectively slapping your hands through your hair.</p><p>Yachi laughed loudly as she added the flour into the mixture. Signalizing for you to open the chocolate chip bags, which you did excitedly. You emptied the bag into the mixture in a matter of seconds and just as you were about to add the second bag Yachi slapped your hand harshly with the wooden spoon she was holding.</p><p>"It's cookies with chocolate chips, not chocolate chips with cookies." She scolded, stirring the mixture before coating the counter in a bit of flour, turning the bowl around, making the sticky mixture fall down.</p><p>"I'll go get the tray and baking sheet, [F/N] don't fall asleep and don't eat all the dough, got it?" You nodded obediently, bringing the mixture together with your hands as Yachi rummaging the cupboards loudly.</p><p>"Sooo Yacchan." You started, glancing at the blond slightly as she grunted from her place burried in the cupboards.</p><p>"You have a crush on anyone yet?"</p><p>A harsh thud echoed through the room as Yachi accidently threw her head up, crashing against the top of the cupboard, she groaned. You simply stared at her, trying to hold back laughter as Yachi stared at you with an offended look as if you just tried to kill her.</p><p>"N-Not really.." Yachi's face reddened, making you crouch down in front of her, you tapped her cheeks softly with your finger, grinning as Yachi shifted her gaze towards the floor.</p><p>"Is it someone with black hair..?" You kept tapping her cheek as Yachi's face kept heating up, the red color becoming more visible by the second. To be fair, you already knew who she liked, it was pretty painfully obvious.</p><p>"N-No.." Yachi mumbled, trying to switch the topic as she moved to stand up, before she could you tugged her back down.</p><p>"Yacchan, you don't have to lie to me you know? I'm pretty much a gay disaster myself." Yachi shrieked, throwing herself forward as she covered your mouth, not allowing you to say anymore.</p><p>"Alright fine, I l-like Kiyoko, she isn't anywhere in my league and all her fans would kill me! Her parents would cut me open, [F/N]! I'm too young to die!" Yachi yelled out nervously, meaning every word she said. You tugged her hand away form your mouth and ruffled her hair, smiling softly at the anxious girl. You tugged her up and scooped a bit of cookie dough up with your finger, pressing your finger to her nose, effectively coating it with the mixture.</p><p>"You don't have to be so nervous, Kiyoko likes you more than you allow yourself to believe." You tugged on Yachi's cheeks, making her yell out in protest. You let go and stroked her cheeks softly, smiling reassuringly at the manager.</p><p>"Thanks, [F/N].." Yachi replied nervously, playing with her finger softly. She suddenly snapped out of her soft state and wiped the cookie dough of her nose and swiped it over your whole face, making you puff out your cheeks in protest.</p><p>"Let's put the cookies in the oven!" Yachi began to roll the dough in little balls and laid them on the baking sheet that laid over the tray. You joined her in the motion and after a while you had ran out of the dough and slid the tray into the oven, closing it and turning it on.</p><p>The rest of the weekend was pure chaos, you were truly convinced that Yachi put on an act at school, no way could the nervous girl you saw at school be this wild and chaotic when she was alone, but what could you do, you were both real disasters.</p><p>Seeing the excited faces of your teammates when you both pulled out the cookies did really warm your heart though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. twenty-five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imma use [S/N] for the reader's sister, bc saying 'your sister' all the time is trippy my gals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"[F/N]! Did you fill the molds?" [S/N] called from the living room.</p><p>"I did!" You yelled back, picking up one of the chocolate frames as she picked up the other two, gently laying them down in the refrigerator.</p><p>Your sister had had insisted that the two of you had to make some chocolates for valentines day, both for your mom and dad.</p><p>"Maybe if we have enough left, you can give some to your crush at the training camp~" [S/N] snickered, poking your cheek as you scowled at her.</p><p>"I don't have a crush on anyone, gotcha?" You slapped her hand away and faced her, placing your closed fists on your hips. [S/N] grinned and shot forward, pulling your phone out of your pocket, ignoring your loud protests.</p><p>You chased after the phone in her hand and cursed as she held the device up, damn genes fucking with your height.</p><p>[S/N] unlocked your phone, knowing your password for some reason and went to your contacts, scrolling through all of them.</p><p>"Who the hell is salt?" She glanced at your grumbling face in a confused manner and continued scrolling.</p><p>"Kurowo Tetsurowo, big 'n beefy? What kind of weird relationship do you have with these kids [F/N], geez.." [S/N] cackled at your offended expression and handed you back your phone which you stuffed into your pocket immediately.</p><p>"Shut up.." You grumbled and picked up the timer on the counter, setting it to one hour.</p><p>"The chocolate will be done in an hour, you do whatever, I'm going back to bed." You stumbled towards the stairs, ignoring the irritated calls of your sister, yelling at you that you couldn't be tired from making chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>"[F/N] come downstairs damnit! Mom and dad are home!" You glared at the door from the position on your bed, still tired even though you just slept.</p><p>"Coming!" You rolled off the bed and stood up, opening the door and walking down the stairs towards the living room.</p><p>Before you could see your parents, your sister stood in front of you, handing you a small pink bag, poiting towards your dad who was tiredly sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Give him these." She said as she grabbed a similar pink bag and moved towards the kitchen where your mother currently was.</p><p>You peeked inside the bag, small heart shaped chocolates were carefully wrapped in plastic, a small note attached to the bag string which you and your sister had written before making the chocolate.</p><p>You walked over to your dad and sat down next to him, flicking his shoulder repeatedly untill he looked at you.</p><p>"Happy valentines day dad.." You bit your lip, flushing as you handed him the pink bag.</p><p>Before you knew it a large hand ruffled your hair roughly, your dad laugh heartedly, pulling the chocolates out of the bag.</p><p>"Thank you, [F/N]." Your dad pressed a kiss on your forehead, rubbing your shoulder softly.</p><p>"Whatever.."</p><p> </p><p>You opened the refrigerator, it was alresdy a bit after midnight and everyone in your house was already asleep, except you of course.</p><p>You saw the left over chocolate tray and oulled it out, only to see that there were about five chocolates left.</p><p>'I can't give these to my friends..'</p><p>You started rummaging through the cupboards, searching for anything else you could give the guys tomorrow at the training camp.</p><p>When you found a new box of chocolate molds your eyes lit up.</p><p>'How convenient.'</p><p>It couldn't possibly be a coincidence, you held a pack with four shaping molds in your hand. Crows, cats, owls and plants.</p><p>Fucking, plants.</p><p>'Seems fair.'</p><p>You nodded, technically the characters for aoba can also be read as green leaf.</p><p>You grabbed your phone and checked the time, mentally cursing yourself for liking your friends so much you were about to make them choclates for valentines day at three o'clock in the morning. You were giving up your sleep, they better appreciate it.</p><p>You grabbed the previous recipe your and your sister had used and recollected the ingredients, preparing yourself for a busy night.</p><p>A loud ringing woke you up from your sleep, you shot your head up from the counter, a bit of chocolate plastered on your cheek. You rubbed your eyes and grabbed your phone, turning the alarm you had set last night off and yawned loudly. You switched your camera onto selfie mode and looked at your exhausted face, the bags under your eyes were extremely hard to miss.</p><p>You walked back up to your room and changed into your uniform, grabbing your sport bag you had packed a few days before for the training camp. Your mom and dad had already left for school which left you alone with your still sleeping older sister.</p><p>You stumbled downstairs again and made some toast, packaging all the chocolates you made last night in seperate bags neatly.</p><p>You had managed to make tons of chocolates in such a short time and decided to give each team enough that would provide for everyone, players, coaches and managers.</p><p>You put the bags gently in your school bag and finished your toast, putting the plate in the dishwasher and your hurried out the door, not looking forward to giving the treats to the other guys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so short!</p><p>My stubborn ass wanted to release something so this is what I came up with ^^</p><p>The next chapter will be the reader giving each team their own treats~</p><p>Happy valentines day! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. twenty-six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nekoma</p><p>"No way [F/N]!"</p><p>"Woah, you made these?!"</p><p>Lev and Inuoka examined the chocolates enthusiastically as you stood in front of the team, fiddling with your fingers. Yaku stood next to you, his arms crossed as he looked at you with a soft smile. Yamamoto stood at the side, sobbing his eyes out, most likely not used to the feeling of receiving something for valentines day.</p><p>"Aww [F/N]-chan you do care!" Kuroo said with a high pitched voice, clasping his hands together infront of his chest, fluttering his eyelashes flirtasiously.</p><p>"Shut up, bedhead."</p><p>Fukunagu picked up once of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth, humming in delight at the sweet taste. Kai took out some chocolates and handed them to Yaku, Kenma and Kuroo who you were still cursing at.</p><p>"They're amazing, [F/N].." Kenma said, flushing slightly in embarrassment.</p><p>You only blushed in response, crossing him arms and looking away.</p><p>"Whatever.."</p><p>"You sound like Yaku-san- ow! Yaku-san that hurt!"</p><p>--</p><p>Fukurodani</p><p>"Akaaaashi! They look like owls! Owls!" Bokuto screamed, the raven haired male's shoulders grasped in his hands as he continued to shake the poor second year back and forth.</p><p>"I see that, Bokuto-san.." Akaashi commented dryly, trying to pry Bokuto away from him. Konoha sighed tiredly, rubbing his temple at Bokuto's usual antics. Komi tuggedthe small bag out of Bokuto's tight grip, not even attempting to resque the second year from the older boy's grip.</p><p>"Oo Komi-san, let me try them!" Yukie delicately grabbed one of the white chocolates out of the bag and took a small bite out of it. Puffing her cheeks out at the flavor exploding in her mouth.</p><p>"Wahh, [F/N]-chan, you need to make monthly supplies of these for me." Yukie commented with her usual sleepy voice, a grin appearing on her face.</p><p>You choked on air as Yukie cackled, ignoring her girlfriend's attempt to calm her down. Yukie suddenly quited down and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I think I need a batch right now."</p><p>"Yukie!"</p><p>--</p><p>Aoba Johsai</p><p>"Aw [F/N]-chan~ I'm so honored you'd make me choclates." Oikawa dramatically placed a hand on his heart, sighing dreamily as he held the turquoise bag with lilac details against his heart.</p><p>"Hey now captain-" Matsukawa threw an arm around Oikawa's neck, grinning slyly</p><p>"-[F/N]-chan made these for all of us." Hanamaki joined Matsu in the motion, throwing his arms around Oikawa's neck aswell, poking his cheek in a teasing way.</p><p>"They really are a disaster aren't they.." Kunimi and Kindaichi stared blankly at the third years, sighing in embarrassment. Kyoutani simply grumbled in response, standing next to a sweat dropping Yahaba.</p><p>Oikawa screamed and yanked himself away from the other two. Grabbing onto your waist and picking you up, pulling you into his chest as he sobbed dramatically.</p><p>"Tell them, [N/N]-chan! Tell them you love me! You're only mine [N/N]-chan!!" Oikawa rubbed his cheek into your soft hair, you only stared ahead of you in the captain's grasp, not knowing why you even came to the school personally.</p><p>A sudden volleyball slammed against Oikawa's head and he dropped you, crying out as he looked at Iwaizumi in an offended manner.</p><p>"Ouch, Iwa-chan! So harsh!"</p><p>"Shut up, shittykawa!"</p><p>--</p><p>Karasuno</p><p>"UWAHHH! [F/N]-chan! They are so good!" Hinata choked on the left over chocolate he had in his mouth as Sugawara thrust a bottle of water into his direction, not even looking at the younger.</p><p>"Noya-san!"</p><p>"Ryuu!"</p><p>The two second years clung onto each other, tears streaming down their faces as they observes the small orange and black bag, the small black chocolates with orange details looked pretty dang amazing.</p><p>"I've always wanted to get something from valentines day!"</p><p>"But instead of a pretty girl, a pretty boy!" Nishinoya and Tanaka kept chattering on about how grateful they were, nearly sobbing on your shoes as they crawled towards you.</p><p>"[F/N]-chan they taste really good!" Yamagichi beamed at you, Tsukishima standing behind him nodding in agreement as he swallowed the rest of the chocolate.</p><p>"Yamaguchi's right! Ya know, we could really stack up some money with these.." Sugawara stumbled over to you like he was drunk, swinging an arm around your shoulder, a shitty grin on his face.</p><p>"Sugawara, no."</p><p>"Sugawara, yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao this is short and really stupid but whatever, the future chapters will be much cuter oml</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. twenty-seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, after years of begging, irritating and pestering your parents, you and your sister were finally allowed to adopt a dog. The two of you always went to your aunt and uncle's to only play with their dogs, it was basically a tradition to stay at their house during the holidays.</p><p>Your sister first wanted to get a cat, which you also didn't mind becuase damn they're cute, but your mother was allergic to cat fur so that was quickly scrapped. You've always tried to show them cute pictures of dogs from the dog shelter near you, hoping for a postive response that would give you hope to adopt a dog sometime.</p><p>And finally your parents caved in, they definitely couldn't keep thenself from cooing when you showed them a video of one of the puppies from the shelter, accepting human contact after being in the shelter for a month, completely anxious.</p><p>The only downside was that your sister was currently in Okinawa for a field trip with her college and you were leaving for a training camp next week. Since your sister completely trusted you, which did sounds pretty fake to you, she decided she'd let you choose the dog, only if she could choose the name for them.</p><p>You happily obliged, already thinking about which dog you wanted to adopt. It was a small Shiba Inu with golden fur around the head and white fur covering the stomach, paws and part of her snout.</p><p>The poor dog had grewn up in an abuse household, never got any food from the parents of the family but their kids managed to sneak some in for her. The son and daughter of the family moved out the moment they turned eighteen, sadly not being able to take dog with them, so they settled for dropping her off at a shelter and decided to put her up for adoption.</p><p>She'd been in the shelter for over four months, her nervous behavior wasn't likeable according to the locals that came in to adopt a dog and mostly went for the hyper puppies. But when you saw her in one of the cages in the back of the shelter you couldn't keep yourself from approaching the dog, just softly looking at her before it was time to go home.</p><p>Through days you came up with ideas to make the dog feel okay with human contact, such as using a small fake hand to pet her, a new toothbrush to gently brush her fur, both for safety and to reassure her nobody was gonna hurt her.</p><p>The day she finally allowed you to pet her head was fucking amazing.</p><p>Gosh you loved her.</p><p>Anyway, here you were, on your way to the dog shelter, after signing all papers with your parents, sending pictures to your sister, receiving positive reactions and spending hours on the phone with your sister while she kept rambling on about the names she had in mind. It was finally time for you to pick her up before you went to the training camp with thr volleyball team.</p><p>You pushed the door of the shelter open, the well known bell softly ringing as the top of the door hit it. You gently shut the door behind you anf moved towards the main office, welcomed by Shiozaka Kawana, the owner of the shelter, who greeted you enthusiastically.</p><p>"[L/N]! Great to see you! Are you here to pick up your new dog?" Shiozaki said, not using the old name of the dog. The first time they called the dog with her old name she didn't leave her spot under the sofa for two hours, too scared as she got reminded of her previous owners.</p><p>"Yup! I'll be leaving on a training camp tomorrow, so I decided to pick her up as soon as possible." You smiled softly at the thought about gushing over her to your teammates, desperately wanting to see the cute dog already.</p><p>"That's incredibly sweet of you, [F/N]. You can go right to the main room, Ken is currently cleaning up the empty cages." Your eyebrow raised at the name before shrugging, Shiozaki brought up this so called 'Ken' pretty often. It was probably just a new volunteer who didn't have anything beter to do, at least you assumed, you've never met them.</p><p>You nodded and walked towards the main room, opening to door before freezing at who you saw at one of the empty dog cages.</p><p>Kyoutani Kentarou stood in front of the cage, wearing one of the staff shirts Shiozaki also wore, currently mopping the sides of the big cages.</p><p>Kyoutani briefly glanced up at the sound of the door closing, locking his eyes with you before looking down at the floor, continuing to clean the cage floor.</p><p>"[L/N]." Kyoutani grunted out, not looking up from his work, simply nodding to let you know he acknowledged your presence.</p><p>"Kyoutani, I didn't know you worked here.." You hesitantly walked closer to the first year, watching the way Kyoutani cleaned the cage as if he had done it a million times.</p><p>"Been volunteering for some months, didn't know you worked here either.." Kyoutani finished mopping the floor and put the mop into the water bucket, leaning against one of the closed cage doors after checking if there was a dog inside of it, most likely not wanting to startle an animal.</p><p>You laughed softly at the claim, not wanting to wake up the sleeping dogs as you leaned against part of the cage Kyoutani was cleaning.</p><p>"I don't, I usually come in just to play with the dogs, but I'm here to pick up our newly adopted dog." You sctrached your cheek as you eyed the cage down the hallway, seeing the Shiba Inu glance at you excitedly, trying her best not to bark in excitement.</p><p>Kyoutani tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, making him much more gentle than when he was scowling, he was just like a fucking puppy.</p><p>"So you're the one Shiozaki was talking about, you adopted her?" Kyoutani didn't wait for your response and took a few steps away from the cage, lazily waving for you to come with him as you walked over to your dog's cage.</p><p>"Yeah.. We finished all the paper work yesterday so I decided to pick her up before the training camp."</p><p>Kyoutani nodded, pulling out a key from his pocket, sticking it inside the lock of the cage, quickly opening it widely as he saw the dog was ready to knock you over without hesitation.</p><p>You grinned as she ran towards you, kneeling down so you could easily ruffle her fur. Ignoring the way an unusual soft smile formed on the taller boy's face.</p><p>"I'm glad, she's been here for a long time." Kyoutani reached down and gently began to stroke the top of the dog's head.</p><p>You simply nodded, completely intoxicated with the cute dog in front of you, burrying your face in her soft fur.</p><p>"We'll miss her though, ever since she got more open she's been great to take care off." You glanced up at the words, the lower part of your face still burried in your dog's fur, you moved your head away briefly before adressing the other boy.</p><p>"You can come by to see her whenever you want ya know?" You held back a huge grin as you saw the excitement and relief through Kyoutani's eyes, almost missing it due to his scowling face.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind.." The blonde spoke softly, shutting the cage before walking out of the main room with you and the dog quickly following.</p><p>After getting your dog completely ready to leave, a new collar and leash attached to it gently placed on her neck and all her toys placed in your empty backpack it was time to go home.</p><p>"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." You smiled softly at the blonde, only receiving a grunt in reply, before opening the door and leading your new dog outside.</p><p>The door fell shut and you glanced behind you, waving back at Kyoutani through the transparent door before making your way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. twenty-eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"[F/N]-chan! Stop running away before you collapse!"</p><p>"I'm not letting you put make-up on my face you demon!"</p><p>You hurried through the halls of the facility you were staying at for the week, Kaori was chasing after you with a small make-up clutched in her hand.</p><p>"Don't be such a coward! It's just make-up, there's no problem with a guy wearing it!" Kaori caught up to you and grabbed onto your wrist, tugging you backwards.</p><p>You yelped as you bumped into the girl, falling down on the floor along with her. You turned around to face her and your breath hitched at her somber expression.</p><p>You huffed, "It's not because I think a guy can't wear make-up, but you can't do shit with it! You can't scratch your face, anything! How can you live like that, woman! You bit back, grabbing onto Kaori's shoulders and shaking her back and forth.</p><p>Before you could run off again, two arms sneaked around your waist and tugged you off the ground, dragging you away from Kaori.</p><p>"Too bad, you're coming with us." You slumped in Hana's hold and threw your head back slowly not to hurt the third year manager. You allowed Hana and Kaori to drag you back to the girls' room, secretly setting up a plan to escape the second they let go of you.</p><p>Kaori enthusiastically shoved the door open, gaining the attention from the girls that were crowded in a circle on the futons they laid next to each other.</p><p>"We caught a pretty boy!" Yukie cheered as Hana dragged you inside, throwing you down on the pillows and blankets in the middle of the circle.</p><p>You groaned into the cotton material lying beneath you, "Snakes.."</p><p>"Come on [F/N]-chan! Don't be such a downer, we're gonna have fun!" Yachi turned you around so you were lying on your back. Yachi lifted your head and navigated your head towards her lap.</p><p>Kaori threw her make-up bag towards the unusually sly blonde, who began to dig through said bag before sighing in annoyance and turning the bag upside down, shaking it slightly causing every item to fall out.</p><p>Kiyoko crawled towards your head and buried her hand in your hair sitting closer to Yachi than she needed to do. You grinned at Yachi's flushed face when she felt Kiyoko's arm press against her, leaning into Kiyoko's touch as she began to brush your hair with a comb.</p><p>Kaori and Hana grinned as they flopped down on the futon, inching closer to your small form along with Yukie. The two Fukurodani managers separately grabbed onto your hands, huffing in annoyance at your nails. Your cuticles weren't cared for at all, the skin wasn't pushed back and small wounds covered them due to the dryness.</p><p>Hana made her way over to the opposite of Yachi and grabbed the BeautyBlender while Yachi took a hold of the foundation bottle. She unscrewed the top of the bottle and took out the brush, bringing it to your wrist and applying it on your skin.</p><p>Yachi hummed in satisfaction, "Lucky for you, Kaori has a ton of different foundation and concealer shades." Kaori cursed at Yachi quietly in response as she unscrewed the nail polish bottle in her hand, handing a second bottle to Yukie, the two of them starting to apply the peel off base coat to your nails.</p><p>Yachi and Hana began to apply the foundation to your face and started to blend it in, quickly moving on to the concealer Hana grabbed from the futon.</p><p>You inhaled and exhaled softly, allowing yourself to relax in their holds, the feeling of Kiyoko combing your hair gently. The third year manager finished with said action and stood up, shuffling over towards the wall and picking up a curling iron that was plugged into the outlet before making her way back to you.</p><p>Kiyoko began to separate your hair into small sections and wrapped your shorts strands of hair around the curling iron, keeping an eye on the clock on the wall as she stroked your scalp furthest away from the curling iron.</p><p>Your limbs grew heavier by the second, the feeling of the five girls taking care of you so gently was something you'd never want to lose. Your eyelids began to feel heavy and you allowed your eyes to slip close, falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>"Is he still asleep?" Kaori looked up from your hand at Kiyoko's soft voice.</p><p>Yukie cooed at your relaxed and calm expression, lowering your hand gently down the futon. She inched closer to your face, admiring the pastel eye shadow Yachi and Hana had applied to your face, the highlighter on your cheekbones and a peach colored matte liquid lipstick on your lips.</p><p>Kaori quickly followed after Yukie and sat down next to Hana, leaning into her taller frame. Kaori attention immediately shifted to your hair, the new curled beautifully framing your small face, Kiyoko had finished up with your bangs just a minute ago and was removing the little hairbands from your hair, ruffling it gently back into it's original position.</p><p>"He looks so cute!" Hana gushed, putting down the mascara she finished applying to your surprisingly already long eyelashes.</p><p>Yachi hummed in satisfaction, picking up the setting spray next to her, taking off the top and spraying said substance around on your face. Yachi picked up Kaori's make-up bag back up and began to shove all products back inside.</p><p>Kaori stood up and took the bag from Yachi, walking back to her backpack and putting it inside before digging through it. Kaori hissed out an excited yes as she pulled out a white container before making her way back to the other girls crowding around you.</p><p>"Boom! Beaded bracelet set!" Kaori dropped the box on the floor next to you, gaining the attention from the other girls, making them retract their hands from your smaller frame, allowing you to continue sleeping.</p><p>"Should we wake [F/N]-chan up?" Yukie said as she opened the box, taking out a white thread and some lavender beads.</p><p>"No, he'll take the make-up right away. We'll wake him up in twenty minutes." Kiyoko spoke up, leaning into Yachi as the blonde began to make her bracelet with yellow and black beads.</p><p>"Twenty minutes..? Oh! Kiyoko you sneaky bitch!" Hana cackled loudly, clutching the bare black thread to her chest.</p><p>"You really want [F/N]-chan to keep his make-up on during dinner?" Kaori questioned, sitting down next to Hana, combing her hand carefully through your hair, not wanting to mess up your curls.</p><p>Yachi nodded enthusiastically, resting her head on Kiyoko's shoulder, her cheeks flaring up as the third year responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair.</p><p>"You guys are evil.." Kaori huffed as the other girls simply laughed in response, starting to make their bracelets in unison.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the girls' room broke the peaceful silence, Yukie called out a come in and the door was slowly slid open. Takeda peaked his head through the gap and looked around the room, a gentle smile appearing on his face at the sight on front of him.</p><p>Yachi ended up falling asleep on Kiyoko's shoulder, the third year finished up the bracelet she was making. Yukie laid on her stomach with her head resting on your chest, talking about Kaori and Hana about some new team strategies while the two other girls sat closer to your thighs, your legs levitated onto Hana's lap.</p><p>"Dinner is ready, please wake [L/N]-san and Yachi-san up." Kaori nodded and Takeda nodded, leaving the door open as he made his way towards the cafeteria.</p><p>Kiyoko shook Yachi awake and stood up, tugging the half awake manager up with her. Kaori and Hana stood up along with them, Yukie removed her head from your chest and shook your shoulder softly, stroking your cheek as your eyelids twitched.</p><p>You hummed and opened your eyes slowly, the low lighting off the room filling your vision along with the five girls hunching over you.</p><p>"Let's go [F/N].. Dinner is starting." Kiyoko said as she offered you her hand, you mumbled a string of unintelligible words and took her hand, allowing the raven haired manager to tug you up, stabilizing your stumbling still half asleep figure.</p><p>Kaori chuckled and tugged you along with her, putting a hand on your shoulder to make sure you wouldn't fall over as the six of you made your way towards the cafeteria.</p><p>Yukie slid the door open with a hungry look plastered on her face and turned to you smugly.</p><p>"[F/N]-chan, you still have your make-up on." You stared at her in confusion before raising your hands to your face swiftly, yelping when you felt the obvious make-up on your face and your curled strands of hair.</p><p>Hana cackled and pushed you through the door into the cafeteria, pushing you towards the table in the back where all Karasuno members were seated. Kiyoko and Yachi quickly followed, not wanting to miss spending dinner with the team for once while the other girls went back to their own teams who were ready to ask them questions about what they did.</p><p>"Oi! Look at [F/N]-chan's pretty face!"</p><p>"You guys all suck! Shut up!" You yelled at the still grinning girls, grumpily sitting down next to Narita who was looking at your face with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>Kiyoko shook her head and placed her hand on your shoulders, showing off her free hand in front of you, nails filed dangerously short.</p><p>"Lesbians Harold, lesbians."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>L 👏 E 👏 S 👏 B 👏 I 👏 A 👏 N 👏 S</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. twenty-nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hints to anorexia, depression and insomnia, please keep this warning in mind, this is not like the usual happy go shit :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a single sound rang through the hallways, everyone had already been in a deep sleep in their own futons for more than thirty minutes.</p><p>Everyone except you. </p><p>The training camp started off incredible, it was enlightening to see the other teams again and to spend time with them both during training and outside training. </p><p>Whether it was going out shopping, playing some random games either Kenma or Hinata brought, or lying down lazily on the futons, listening to music with Tsukishima or listening to Oikawa's gossip. </p><p>To sum it up, you loved spending time with the guys, but sometimes it got to you. </p><p>The people around you were great, they really were, and you appreciated the fact that they blocked out anything negative with their positivity in general, but continuously having people around you who were always cheerful, meant you could hardly have any real talk with them.</p><p>The only times you've really talked about your feelings to someone was once with Sugawara, and it felt great, but you quickly noticed that you couldn't keep venting to him all the time. He was a third year, and had his own problems, which did need to be addressed one day, but Suga claimed he'd bring it up when he would be ready. </p><p>Tonight was one of the times you couldn't sleep, your mind was catching up to you now that there wasn't any loud, boisterous voice to chase them away from taking you over. You knew that the second you would fall asleep, you'd wake up in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare.</p><p>So instead you opted to stay up all night, not wanting to accidentally wake everyone up when you had a nightmare, the guys already used up all their energy and you couldn't ruin their much needed sleep with your stupid problems.</p><p>You tugged your legs closer to your chest and buried your face in your oversized joggers, your red eyes rubbing painfully against the fabric. </p><p>It was a miracle you managed to keep yourself quiet while you cried, you were a loud crier around people, no doubt about that, but you've learnt through the years that you were great at bottling all shit inside of you up and muffling your cries at night just so your parents wouldn't hear.</p><p>When 3 am hits and you're still awake, the world slowly crumbles around you, you lose interest in everything and the sleepiness you usually have through the day is gone up in thin air, nowhere to be seen until 7 am reaches.</p><p>Your own thoughts wouldn't stop pestering you. </p><p>"[F/N]..? What are you doing awake..?" Your blood ran cold at the thought of being discovered by someone from the team.</p><p>You peeked up carefully, coming eye to eye with Tendou who was crouched down in front of you.</p><p>He looked worse than you. </p><p>His hair was matted down with water dropping down from multiple strands, the usual spiked up hair do was no longer  visible. His eyes were clearly rubbed dry, you assumed to get rid of tears, you knew all about that. </p><p>The one thing that stood out the most on the redhead were the dark, heavy circles under Tendou's eyes, making his face look way more slender and pale than it actually was.</p><p>The third year had always been quite thin, he had an almost non-existent eating schedule, regularly skipped meals or ate as less as possible, as much as you wanted to think it was just things he did on accident, after the second training camp with him, he kept getting thinner and at that point you knew something was wrong.</p><p>You wiped the upcoming tears in your eyes away with the sleeve of your hoodie, the feeling of needing Tendou, who you knew had an extreme problem with insomnia, to comfort you through your problems, it was shameful.</p><p>"I-It's nothing.." You shifted, planning to stand up and move back to your team's sleeping room, but got held back by Tendou's trembling hand.</p><p>"P-Please don't.. leave.." </p><p>"Satori.." </p><p>You allowed Tendou to tug your body closer to his, your breath hitching once the redhead wrapped his arms around you, resting his head hesitantly on your body. </p><p>Tendou's grip was light, so extremely careful, as if he thought you were going to rip yourself away from him within the second. </p><p>You didn't take a second to think about your actions before wrapping your arms around Tendou's middle, slamming yourself closer to him, burying your head in his shirt, which quickly grew damp by your tears seeping into the pale purple fabric.</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Tendou kept repeating the phrase like a broken record, his voice adapting to a childlike tone, his grip tightening on you as you felt the same damp feeling on Tendou's shirt forming on your shoulder.</p><p>You didn't say anything, simply tugging Tendou closer to you, backing away until you felt yourself fall backwards onto one of the couches placed in the lobby of the inn you were staying at. </p><p>You shushed Tendou once his cries only got louder, his grip on you loosening, which was the only thing that informed you about the fact that Tendou was about to fall asleep.</p><p>For the first time in forever you felt your own eyes grow heavy, the feeling of Tendou's warm body in your hold soothed you, the thoughts in your head getting run over by a calming sensation that you didn't obtain as much as you wanted to.</p><p>After approximately five minutes, Tendou completely quieted down, his body sagging tiredly in your hold, and you cuddled him closer to your chest, shifting on the couch so you were laying down, Tendou's head resting on your chest as you played with his soft hair, free off all the usual hair gel.</p><p>"Thank you, Sato, thank you baby.." You pressed one last kiss to Tendou's head, nuzzling your cheek into his hair, finally succumbing to the new sensation of a peaceful night's sleep, wrapped up in Tendou's embrace.</p><p>--</p><p>I REALLY HATE HOW THIS TURNED OUT BUT IM TOO EXHAUSTED TO REALLY CARE, I MIGHT REWRITE IT SOMEDAY BUT THAT'S NOT SOON, I HOPE YOU'LL STILL ENJOY IT DESPITE THE LOW QUALITY;;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>